in plain sight
by Leanna68
Summary: a alien invasion threatens thundera
1. Chapter 1

in plain sight

Chapter 1  
By leanna

The ThunderCat architect Tygra, headed down to the hanger with a bundle of blueprints rolled up and tucked safely under his arm. At the request of their king, Tygra had been working hard designing new ships to help protect the planet of Thundera. Lion-O had been under pressure by the clan elders to form a small army. Even though they had the Thunderguards, the elders wanted to ensure that their planet would be safe even from the reaches of space. Especially after a mysterious ship appeared in the skies and vanished as quickly as it showed up.

And of course Lion-O knew the perfect team for the job of designing and building a small fleet, so for over a year, Tygra had been busy designing ships, while their master mechanic built them, the smaller fighter ship would be built in the hanger of cat's lair, while the larger transport and battle cruisers were built at a space station orbiting the planet of Thundera.

Tygra walked into the hanger which was bustling with activity, as workers were busy putting the finishing touches on some of the nearly completed fighter ships.

The tiger walked up to one of the workers and asked the young leopard where Panthro was, "He over there, eating lunch", the young man said pointing to the other side of the hanger where the large work bench line the wall.

Tygra thanked the young man and soon spotted the panther sitting at the bench with half a sandwich in one hand and a pencil in the other going over a list of parts he needed, while fourteen month old Lila sat on the bench cross-legged eating the other half of the sandwich and watching her father as he marked stuff off and wrote new things down.

Lila spotted the tiger and smiled as he came up behind the panther, "Da," Lila said tapping his arm and pointing at Tygra.

"A man can't eat in peace!" he grumbled looking at his daughter and turned around on the stool expecting to see one of the workers. "Oh…hey Tygra".

"Catch you at a bad time?" Tygra asked

"No," Panthro said, "just having lunch with Lila," he said ruffling the little girls black mane. The toddler looked at him and grinned.

"May want to hold off on the parts list, until you have a look at these," Tygra said taking the rolled up blueprints from under his arm. Panthro cleared a space for the architect. Tygra set the blueprints down and unrolled them.

Setting down his half eaten lunch, the panther looked over the new design. "Wow, Tygra, This is quite impressive"

"It will be even more so, after you build it and added your special touches," Tygra nodded and grinned.

"Ok, I'll look over these and take stock of what we have. May have to have more of the heavy armour panels," Panthro said as he scratched his head in thought.

"I believe the space station, just received a new supply yesterday," Tygra said as looked over as Lila inched her self closer to him. "Hello Lila," The tiger said smiling at the toddler. The panthon giggled and hid her face against her father's bicep. "Still playing shy I see," The tiger chuckled.

"She tries," Panthro said picking the child up. "Sorry kitten, but Da, has to get back to work".

"No," Lila said with a scowl and crossed her arms over her small chest

"No?" the panther said then looked at Tygra who was looking at the floor hiding a smile.

"My, Da," The little girl said gleefully and flung her small arms around the panthers thick neck and hugged him tightly.

"Someone's really attached to you," Tygra said with a laugh.

The big panther chuckled and gently patted the child's back, "yeah I know….looks like I'm not going to get back to work until little miss here goes down for her nap".

"By the look of it, that won't be too long," Tygra said as the toddler laid her head on the panthers shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Ok, give me ten minutes and I'll be back," Panthro said and headed out of the hanger.

Tygra nodded and sat down looking over the blueprints as the panther took his daughter up to her room. The tiger turned and looked around the large room as a new shift began, everyone had been working around the clock for over the past six months, and only four new fighters where nearly at the testing stage. It would be at least another two months before they were ready for their first flight.

Tygra reached over to the coffee pot that sat on a small table and poured himself a mug of the half stale brew. He grimaced at the taste, it had been stilling in the pot for at least four hours. Walking over and dumping the contents of the mug into the sink, he decided to make a fresh pot. Just as the tiger finished turning the coffee machine back on a voice behind him spoke. "Taking over Panthro's job now?"

"What?...making paint stripper?" Tygra said turning around and facing his leader.

Lion-O let out hearty chuckle, "so where is our resident mechanic?"

"He'll be right back, he left with a beautiful young lady falling asleep in his arms," Tygra answered

"I really need to give him time off to spend with his family," Lion-O said rubbing his chin, "But we can't spare him right now".

"So are you ever going to tell us exactly why you have us turning out so many ships?" Tygra said sitting down on the stool.

"Wish I could Tygra, but if the people of thundera got wind of this, it might send them into a panic" Lion-O said looking back at the workers as they moved around the hanger.

"Well, I've had a lot of people asking me what was going on," Tygra said crossing his arms.

"And what did you tell them?" Lion-O asked as he leaned against the work bench.

"Nothing…I can't tell them something I don't know myself," Tygra answered.

"I promise, we'll have a meeting soon, and clear all this up," Lion-O said and spotted the panther walking back in.

"I hope so" Tygra replied.

_________________  
Life is what you make it ,so make the most of it.


	2. Chapter 2

In plain sight

Chapter 2

By Leanna

The lord of the ThunderCats stood as Panthro walked into the hanger, and then looked at his two closest friends; he knew they had the right to know why they had been working so hard.

"Follow me," the lion said and headed to the back of the large hanger.

Nether Tygra or Panthro said a word as Lion-O went to the back wall and unlocked a door that lead down to a hardly used assembly room, that was a level below the main floor of the hanger. The room was only used when an engine was to be specifically made and required the special tools that were in the room.

Lion-O switched on the lights and walked over to the corner of the room where a blue tarp sat.

"This is the reason for all your hard work gentlemen," Lion-O said pulling back the tarp.

"Looks like nothing but a piece of scrap metal," Panthro said walking over and taking a look at the large piece of fuselage.

"It is now," Lion-o said, "but it's what it's made of is what's different"

"Oh?" Tygra questioned.

"The material this is made of is nothing like we've ever seen before," Lion-O said.

"Where was it found?" Panthro asked taking a closer look at the scorched metal.

"Near the mountain…a year ago," Lion-O answered waiting to see if the two men would make the connection.

"Around the time that ship appeared in the sky?"

Lion-O nodded, "Yes, the ship didn't vanish, it crashed"

"So why all the secrecy?" Panthro asked.

"Because of the materials it's composed of. It's thousands of years old, from a race we've never encountered before, we don't know if they're friendly or not"

"I can understand being cautious, but to keep it a secret and to have us build an army…well frankly a bit nuts," Panthro said scratching his head.

"Panthro," Lion-O said calmly, "the night that ship appeared in the sky was also the same night your wife and son were..."

"Don't even say it," Panthro snapped cutting off the thunderian lord.

"But her transport car was in the same area, at the same time," Lion-O said. "We think this ship is responsible for destroying her transport car"

"I don't want to hear it," Panthro said putting up his hands and walked off

"It's ok, Lion-O," Tygra said patting the lion's shoulder, "it's still a sore subject for him"

"As it is for all of us, it's not easy losing someone close," Lion-O said lowering his head, "Leanna was like a sister I never had, her and kales death… " Lion-O said and trailed off in his own thoughts.

Tygra picked up the corner of the tarp and placed it back over the scorched fuselage, "Lion-O, what makes you think the crashed ship had to do with Leanna's death?" Tygra asked.

"That piece of debris was found a few hundred yards from Leanna's transport car," The lion answered with a heavy sigh.

"Has anyone pieced together what happened?" Tygra asked.

"Their best guess…when the ship was about to crash, Leanna, was on the same road, as she came around the corner, the shock wave hit her, forcing her off the road. The ship crashed a few feet away, taking everything within a one mile radius with it, including, Leanna's, transport car. As you know it was the next day before her transport car was found, no one knew she was missing until her mother called wondering where she was. It was the team of scientist that was investigating the crash who found the car or what was left of it".

"But it was said it was found miles from where you said the ship crashed" Tygra said a bit confused.

"They moved it," Lion-O said lowering his head.

"Moved it?"

"Yes," The lion nodded," They didn't want anyone to know about the alien ship right away until they themselves could get more information".

"Unbelievable" Tygra said shaking his head. "It wouldn't be wise to tell, Panthro, you know he'd go head hunting".

"That's why I've kept this to myself until now".

"Ok, so what about the ships we been building?"

"Long range scans indicate there is a group of ship gathering just outside thunderian space, the ships are composed of the same material as the one that crashed here" Lion-O said.

"An attack force?"

"Not sure but we want to take precautions, just to be on the safe side".

Tygra looked at the ThunderCat leader and thought a moment, "what if they are just looking for a lost ship, a comrade?"

*******

A few of the workers quickly moved out of the panther's way, the expression on the big cat's face was dark as he stormed passed, they knew he was in a fowl mood when he slammed the door to his private office with enough force that a few tools that hung on the wall, fell off. Many learned the hard way to just leave the panther be, when he was in one of his moods.

Without turning on the lights, the panther plopped down in the well worn chair. Resting his elbows on the desk, he steeple his fingers together and closed his eyes, in an effort to calm himself. But as usual his temper got the better of him; in a flash he picked up the nearest object and threw it against the opposite wall. The empty coffee mug, hit the concrete wall land shattered into a thousand pieces. Panthro took a deep breath and ran his hands over his head. He wasn't angry at anyone, he was just frustrated.

He could blame a lot of people for Leanna's accident, but he knew it was just that, an accident. She had gone to see her mother who had been ill at the time. She only took Kale with her because Lila was teething at the time and was very fussy, so she decided to leave her at home. She was only suppose to be gone over night, but when Sahara called the next day asking if Leanna had left, Panthro knew instantly something was wrong. It was only an hour drive to her parent's home, and when Sahara had called, it was over fourteen hours after Leanna left the lair.

When the lioness's transport car was found it was nothing but a smoking shell, fire had completely destroyed it. Only the ID tag on the engine indentified it as a ThunderCat's transport car. The panther sat in the dark, resting his forehead in his hands, trying to quiet his mind from the grief that threatened to over whelm him again.

* * *

As the sun set over the great thunderian city, many thunderian's were making their way home from their jobs, only a few shops stayed open to accommodate the needs of any late night shoppers. One lone cloaked figure weaved in and out of the alley ways. Too frighten to be spotted by anyone, the figure kept mostly to the shadows. Only during the twilight hours did he feel safe enough to come out in the open. Which he only did once a week, long enough to gather supplies, and then he'd go back to the safety of his hiding spot. He had been living among the thunderian people for a year now, no one ever took notice of him, if they did, they never let on. Usually he'd go to a shop that was fairly deserted, keeping the hood of his cloak over his head, he would quickly gather what he needed and place the coins on the counter and leave without so much as a word to the shopkeeper.

This evening was no exception, he walked into the shop and went directly to the back, he knew exactly were everything he needed was. Grabbing a small basket, he began to fill it with the things he needed.

He never intended to be on this planet, it was by accident he found himself stranded on Thundera, he had come out of hyper drive which had been malfunctioning for weeks, but he never had the chance to have it fixed, he was scared if he stopped in one place too long, the others would catch up to him. When his ship came out of hyper drive, it was too close to the planet, caught in the planets gravitational pull, he was helpless to do anything, the ships hyper drive was dead along with the thrusters and main engine. Using a personal transport device, he managed to get off the ship just before it crashed into the mountain. He found himself stranded on the planet with no hope of escape.

It had been a year since he crashed here, perhaps, they had given up? He thought to himself many times, but knew it was best to be on his guard, if when the day the others caught up to him, it would be the day they would destroy the whole planet if they had too just to get him.

There were many times, he thought about seeking help, but what could these people do to help him. They were powerless against the likes of a xentori attack force. Their planet would be destroyed within minutes.

Which would be a shame, he had started to like these cat people, and he admired their strength and graceful way they moved around. They were a simple people, but there was also something different about them, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.


	3. Chapter 3

In plain sight

Chapter 3

By Leanna

Deep in the regions of space, a few million light-years from the planet of Thundera, a small armada of xentori ship's began to drop out of hyper-space; numbering a dozen in total with enough fire power to obliterate an entire solar system within hours. Like a pack of hunters, they were searching for their prey; all their sensors reading lead them to the outer rim of Thunderian space. The group of ship went into search mode and entered Thunderian space. Like a pack of wolves they followed the scent.

Just on the outskirts of the city, a place know as the waterfront district the alien made his way back to his hiding spot with three bags of supplies. He stopped and looked a round, before ducking into a dark alley and climbing up two sets of stairs of an old abandoned building. Balancing one bag against the side of the wall and his hip, he reached out and opened the door; grabbing the bag once again he quickly ducked inside.

He walked down the short hall and gently tapped three times on the door, two short taps followed by a pause then the third tap before he opened the door and went inside. This was to let the woman inside know it was him and that he was back.

"Nesa?" he called quietly as he went into what served as the kitchen and set the bags of supplies down.

He smiled when the woman appeared, "I have gotten everything you asked for" he said taking the supplies out of the bags.

"Thank you Khyron," Nesa smiled reaching for another bag.

"No, no, I'll get that, you go care for your boy" Khyron said shooing the woman away.

"He's sleeping, what am I to do, stand over him and watch him sleep all night?" she said with a snort flipping her long ebony hair over her back.

Khyron looked at her and chuckled, hard to believe this was the same woman who was near death when he found her a year ago. He would have never of known she was even there if it hadn't of been for the sound of a child crying that caught his attention. When he managed to escape his doomed ship, he was transported safely on the ground seconds after the ship crashed into the mountain. Standing stunned and dishearten that his only mode of transportation had just gone up into a giant ball of fire, he plopped down on the ground and just watched the ship as it burned. As he watched, he cocked his head to one side; he thought he heard something in the distance. He knew it wasn't an injured animal. Curiosity got the better of him. He picked himself up off the ground and walked in the direction the sound was coming from.

As he got closer he realized the sound was that of a small child, a very small child. He started running towards the sound, not knowing what to expect, he stopped dead in his tracks, there laying in the dirt on it's side was a seat of some kind, in the seat , a wailing infant. Khyron dropped to his knees and gently turned the seat upright, he went to reach for the infant but quickly pulled his hand back when it encounter a very strong force field It was the force field that saved the infants life.

Who ever had invented such a device was a genius. Not only did it keep the child in the seat, it also protected it from injuries.

Perplexed as to how to free the infant, it suddenly hit him, if there was a child, then the mother couldn't be far away.

Getting to his feet, he quickly scanned the area. A hundred feet away he saw the burning remains of a ground transport vehicle. Running over, he looked through the flames, but didn't see anyone, if the child got thrown from the vehicle, perhaps the mother did too. Once again he scanned the surrounding area, and then he saw a figure lying in a heap on the ground near the edge of a crop of bushes, he ran over and once again leaned down and examined the figure, when he gently turned the figure over he seen it was a female, probably the child's mother. He placed his fingers on her neck, she had a weak pulse and her breathing was shallow, but she was alive, but barely. It was getting dark and he knew he had to help these two; after all it was probably his fault that they had been involved in an accident and he couldn't stand the thought of taking two innocent lives.

Now he had a slightly bigger problem, how was he going to carry an injured female and a child that was stubbornly held in a seat?. He thought a moment and went back over to the child, there had to be a way to lower the force field with out causing any harm to the infant. He looked at the back of the seat and saw what looked like a touch plate. He reached out with his hand and touched it and frowned when nothing happened. He was sure this was how the force field was to be removed. Then he got an idea. Picking up the seat he walked over to the unconscious woman, taking her hand he placed it against the touch plate. To his delight the force field lowered, he unfastened the safety belts that held the crying child in place and gently picked it up.

Checking the infant over he found it had no injuries, it was just frightened. He cradled the infant in his arms trying to calm it down, but the child was too upset to be consoled by a stranger. Khyron crawled over to the woman and laid the child on her chest. "There you go little one," he said as the infant laid its face against the woman's chest and seemed to calm a bit.

Khyron took off his shirt, slipped it gently under the female; he securely tied the infant to its mother and gently picked up the injured woman, once his precious load was cradled in his strong arms, he headed away from the crash sight.

That was a year ago, the woman who he had named Nesa had recovered from her injuries nicely even though she still bore many scars that may never go away, but she was still in his opinion beautiful. It had taken months for her to recover from her injuries; she had only started walking around a few months ago as a result of both ankles being shattered, he knew she was a thunderian, but wasn't exactly sure of which clan she came from. He didn't know enough about these people to tell the difference between many of the clans, and her son just confused him more. He looked somewhat like her, but with light grey skin and different body markings, but it was the eyes that confirmed the boy was hers; he had the same black hair and dark green eyes.

"Khyron, you're doing it again," Nesa said crossing her arms over her chest.

Khyron blinked, "sorry. Doing what?"

"Staring at me," Nesa said moving her long bangs forward to hide the large burn scar on the right side of her face.

"No, no....I was just thinking," He said capturing her hand between his.

"Khyron, something troubles you," She said running her finger of her free hand down his light lilac color cheek and tucking a strand of his long dark silver hair behind his rounded ear. He looked at her, his violet eye spoke volumes even though not one word passed his lips.

"We must move," he said after a moment of silence, "I fear, we are not safe here any longer".

"Were you followed?" Nesa asked, her eyes darting towards the door.

"No...It's not that," He said with a sigh and released the woman's hand. He walked out of the small kitchen and sat down on an old overstuff chair, the material was ripped and thread bare in places from years of use.

"What is it then?" Nesa asked following him.

"They are coming for me," he said raising his head, "I can feel them getting closer".

"Ok then, we'll leave if it will make you feel safer".

"No, Nesa, we will not be moving, I will be moving," Khyron said with a nod of his head.

"What!!...no you can't leave me here!" Nesa said trying not to panic. "We can find help"

"Nesa," Khyron said gently pulling the woman down n the arm of the chair, "We've been over this...no one can help".

The woman scowled and stood and stomped her foot on the floor, "I refuse to believe that" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've been reading too much into your dreams again Nesa," Khyron said shaking his head.

"How do you know they aren't some kind of memories," Nesa said.

"What? That there are a group of warriors with supernatural powers and strength, who combat evil," Khyron said rolling his eyes, "Not likely".

"No. Not just a group of warriors, this planets protector," Nesa said rubbing her forehead, "we need to find this planets ruler and tell them of the danger they maybe facing".

"NO!" Khyron half shouted, bolting to his feet causing the woman to nearly fall off the arm of the chair.

"Would you rather see millions of innocent people slaughter? Could you live with the fact that million will die and you could have prevented it by stop being so damn stubborn and seeking help?" the woman said calmly.

"Me being stubborn, that's rich, coming from you," Khyron said looking down at the thunderian female.

"It kept me alive didn't it?" she said with a slight smirk.

Khyron smiled and planted a soft kiss on the woman forehead, "please, Khyron," Nesa pleaded, "It's time to come out of hiding and tell these people what danger they are in".

"Do you really think anyone will listen?" He asked putting his arm around the woman's shoulder.

"Yes, of course I do....I have a good feeling about this" She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Who will we seek out?" He asked hugging her gently.

"The place in my dream," She said raising her head, "the large stone cat in the center of the city"  
"Stone cat?" He questioned.

"A large fortress that sits in the middle of the city, the eyes of the great lion's head always watching for danger".  
"That's where we must go?"

"Yes," Nesa nodded confidently, "I can almost feel it calling to me, we must go there"

"If it is a fortress, it will be hard to get into," Khyron said kneading his chin in thought.

"I will go with you, I don't think they would turn away a fellow thunderian" Nesa nodded.

Khyron couldn't say no. There was a brightness in her eyes he had never seen before. "Alright, we go in the morning at first light"

The woman squealed with delight and hugged him even tighter, "thank you," She said with a huge smile, "you won't be sorry, I promise".

"Let's go to bed and get some rest," he smiled back and took her hand.

The next morning the great thunderian city woke with its usual hustle and bustle, as shop owners hurried to open up and get ready for the day ahead. Khyron looked out the window at the streets below; this would be his first trip outside during the daylight hours. He glanced over at the sleeping form curled up on the mattress; he was doing this for her and the population of this planet. Looking back out the window he took a deep breath and sighed. He had no choice, the people of this planet were in grave danger, the least he could do was warn them, and maybe they could evacuate some of the population off the planet before the xentori arrived.

His train of thought was interrupted by a pair of soft warm hand circling around his waist, "you haven't changed your mind have you?" Nesa asked resting her cheek on his bare back.

Khyron smiled and gently patted her hand," no, no....it's just well I don't go out in the day time much".

"Why is that?" Nesa asked.

"It's the sun..It hurts my skin, your sun is much brighter then where I'm from" Khyron explained.

Nesa was about to speak when she heard her son in the other room stirring, "Tal is awake and will want breakfast," she said.  
"You go tend to him, I will cook us something" Khyron said sending the woman off.

*~*~*  
The smell of Snarfs famous birbil fruit pancakes wavered in the air and drifted down the hall drawing all the ThunderCats into the dining room with its intoxicating smell.

Lion-O looked around the table at his friends and smiled, he had the feeling today was going to be a good day. They were going to take a few of the new ships out for a test run after lunch that the panther had been working so hard on over the past year. Even Panthro wore a slight smile, which was a good sight too see, the lion thought. It was good to see his old friend in a somewhat good mood.

"So Panthro," Lion-O said. "You have everything ready for this afternoon?"

"Just a few last minute checks and we'll be good to go," the big mechanic nodded.

"Can't wait to take one of those up myself," Lion-O said with a grin, "you and Tygra have done one hell of a job".

"We'll find out after the performance tests how well we've done," Tygra said with a nod.

"With you two working together on this project I can be assured, you've both done really well," Lion-o replied.

As the ThunderCats sat around talking and finishing their morning meal, two figures approached the enormous fortress. As soon as the mighty stone cat came into view, Nesa's heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat.

"Are you alright?" Khyron asked putting a hand on her cloaked shoulder.

"Yes," Nesa said quietly pulling her hood further up over her head to hide her face. Truth was, just seeing the magnificent stone cat made her go weak in the knees, she felt a wave of dizziness as hundreds of faces flashed in her mind. She had the feeling she had been inside the massive stone structure before.

"Nesa," Khyron said breaking the woman's silence, "are you sure you're alright? We can come back another time".

"No we will not," the woman said grabbing his hand and heading for the massive steps.

The ThunderCats had finished their breakfast and headed off to their perspective jobs of the day, Lion-O was in his office, looking over a large stack of paper work that needed to be read over and signed. As he sat reading a long boring document a quiet knock came to his door.

"Yes," he said looking up from the paper.

"Sir," one of the thunder guard said opening the door, "we have visitors coming"

"We do?" Lion-O said and lifted himself up out of his chair and went to the window that over looked the courtyard. He looked and seen two cloaked figures walking up the steps. The lion turned back to the guard, "find out what they want".

"Yes sir," the guard nodded and quickly left.

The mighty lion returned to his desk and waited for the guards report.

Nesa stood staring at the large red and black cat symbol that was painted on the door; her fingers reached out and gently touched the cold steel door, tracing her fingers over the black cats head. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door suddenly opened.

"Can I help you?" The guard asked eyeing the two.

"We must speak with your leader," Khyron said in a low even voice, "it's a matter of life and death".

"Isn't it always," the guard said rolling his eyes.

"Listen green horn, if you want to keep your job, you will take us," Nesa suddenly barked with in an authortive voice, making the guard instantly pay attention.

"Yes, ma'am," The guard quickly nodded and allowed then inside.

Khyron looked at her with a surprised grin, "where did that come from?" he whispered.

"I have no idea," The woman said with a shrug as they followed the guard inside "but it worked".

Khyron lowered the hood of his cloak and waited as the guard lead them to a large oak door and quietly knocked, "I'll wait out here," Nesa said, "Tal is getting restless," She said trying to keep a hold of the squirming boy in her arms.

"He'll be fine," Khyron nodded as the guard opened the door.

"My lord, these people wish to speak to you".

"Let them in," Lion-O said standing up and walked around his desk.

Khyron put his arm around Nesa and went inside the massive room. This room was truly meant for someone of great importance, from the large book case that lined one wall to the large sofa that sat on the other side of the room to the massive oak desk that stood in front of the window. The man standing in front of the large desk regarded them with a kind patient smile, which automatically put him at ease.

"Sir," Khyron said clearing his throat, "please forgive the early morning intrusion, but there is something I must tell you".

"Please, call me Lion-O, "the lion said gesturing to two empty chairs, "and you are?"

"I am Khyron, and this is my wife Nesa," he said nodding to the woman standing beside him.

Lion-O walked around his desk and took his seat, "Please sit down"

The two sat in the chairs across from the mighty lion. "Now..What is it you have to tell me?"

Khyron ran a nervous hand through his dark silver hair, "you are all in grave danger"

Lion-O sat back in his chair and looked at the strangers in front of him" Oh? How so"

"There is the possibility of a large alien attack force on its way here," Khyron blurted out a little bit louder then he intended.

The lion just blinked, "how do you know this?"

"I just do," Khyron said regretting the way he just blurted it out.

"Tell me of this attack force," Lion-o said sitting back willing to at least listen to the man.

As Khyron spoke, the lion glanced at the hooded female and the child that squirmed on her lap. The lion put up his hand for Khyron to stop for a second. "You may set the child down," Lion-O said to the woman, "he can't hurt anything in here" when Nesa set the boy down Khyron continued to explain what he knew about the xentori.

Life is what you make it ,so make the most of it.


	4. Chapter 4

In plain sight  
Chapter 4  
By Leanna

Panthro was walking down the hall of the lair with his daughter running slightly ahead, he was spending sometime with her like he did every morning before he had to get to work. They always took the same path because Lila liked going out to the gardens and feeding the fish in the small pond and running barefoot in the warm grass.

The panther had given up trying to put shoes on the child because they would only be on for five minutes before he would see them laying in the middle of the floor and the toddler grinning just before she took off running. He would just laugh and shake his head; she had her mother's spitfire spirit that was one thing for sure.

As the two neared the turn off they were suppose to take to go to the gardens, the little girl suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, "what is it Kitten?" Panthro questioned, Lila looked up at him with a puzzled look on her face then looked down the long hallway.

"Gardens this way," Panthro pointed out.

The little girl shook her head and took off running the opposite way they were suppose to go. "Lila," Panthro called taking chase.

The small panthon bolted towards Lion-O's office; just before she reached the door a set of large hands caught her around the waist and lifted her up off the floor. "Wrong way, Lila," Panthro said lifting her up into his arms.

The little girl shook her head and stretched out her arms towards the lion's office door, "Da...Go," she said squirming in her father's arms trying to get free.

"Lila, you just seen, Lion-O, not more then an hour ago," Panthro said perplexed by his daughters actions.

"Noooooooo.....meeeeeeeeeee....goooooooooo," The child said desperately pushing against the panther's broad chest.

Panthro just looked at her; he had never seen her so out of sorts, "Lila...calm down. We'll see Lion-O later...Let's go feed the fish, ok".

Inside the lion's office Tal was just looking around when stopped and looked at the office door, toddling over, he tried to reach the handle that was just over his head. "Ma," he said scratching his small claws on the metal. Nesa turned around in her chair and seen the boy trying to get the door open. With a sigh she started to get up.

Out in the hallway, Lila was fighting to get free of the steel arms that had a firm grip on her, in desperation she sunk her sharp teeth into the panthers arm causing him to yelp and loosen his grip enough the child squirmed out of his arms and jumped down on the floor.

The child jumped up, grabbed a hold of the door latch, her momentum and body weight caused the door to fly open.  
Nesa was just about to the door when it flew open, hitting Tal in the face with enough force to knock him to the floor.

"What in Jaga's name!" Lion-O exclaimed as he seen the door fly open and the small child go tumbling backwards.

"Sorry, Lion-O," Panthro said rushing in, "Lila ..." he stopped when he seen the lion wasn't alone. A tall light lilac skinned man stood over a cloaked figure that was crouched down, comforting a small child.

Panthro quickly grabbed his daughter and plopped her down on a nearby chair "you stay put young lady," he said with a scowl and turned his attention to the strangers. Lion-O had walked around the desk and stood by Khyron. Nesa took off the boy's hood and reached for a tissue in her pocket, to stop the blood that was running from his nose. That's when the lion finally got a good look at the boy. He just blinked; his gaze went from the pouting child on the chair to the boy crying in his mother's arms and back to the little girl. The resemblance between the two was uncanny, the lion's jaw dropped.

Grabbing the panther's arm, Lion-O took him aside, "umm. Panthro, I want you to take a close look at the boy".

Panthro just gave him a confused look, but the look on the lion's face was of that of a man who just seen a ghost. "Alright," he said unsure. Lion-O quickly ran into the bathroom that was on the other side of the room and got a wet cloth and passed it to the panther.

Panthro went over and crouched in front of the cloaked female, "here," he said handing over the wet cloth.

"Thanks," Nesa said in a soft quiet voice, without looking up, she took the cloth and began to wipe the boy's face.

Lion-O crouched down; trying to get a look at the woman whose face was hidden within the dark hood. Suddenly the panther grabbed the woman's wrist and moved her hand away from the boys face. "Kale," He gasped.

"No" the woman said pulling her arm free, "His name is Tal".

"I think I would know my own child," Panthro growled reaching for the hood of the woman's cloak.

Nesa quickly moved back and got to her feet, "I'm sorry but you are mistaken".

"That child you are holding is my son," The panther said narrowing his eyes.

"Come, Nesa, I think we should go," Khyron said placing his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Oh, no...No one is going anywhere," The big panther fumed, "and who the hell are you?"

"Ok, ok," Lion-O said stepping between the fuming cat and the two visitors, "Panthro, just chill"

"Chill?" Panthro growled, "She has my boy! ...where did you find him?....how long have you had him?..... Where is his mother?"

Nesa backed up, the panthers bombardment of questions were frightening her. Clutching her son to her chest, she bolted for the door. She nearly made it to the doorway when the panther spun around and grabbed the back of her cloak. Nesa didn't stop, the clasp snapped from her forward momentum causing the cloak to fall from her shoulders.

Nesa stopped and quickly tried to hide her scared face from the others; by putting her head down, her long ebony hair fell forwards, hiding one side of her face. The panther looked at the dark cloak in his hand, and then looked at the woman standing with her back to him in the doorway. Dropping the cloak to the floor he reached her in one stride. Grabbing her by the upper arm, he spun her around.

"Now you listen here, where did you...." He started to say as she turned around but stopped when he seen her face. The panther froze, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped in total shock.

"Let go of me you brute," Nesa snarled and pulled her arm free from the big cat's grip. "Khyron...Let's get out of here".

"By the gods," Lion-O said completely gobsmacked. "Leanna," The lion gasped, even though half her face was covered by her dark hair there was no mistaking the lioness standing only a few feet away from him. Turning to his visitor and finding his voice once again, "I think you sir, have some explaining to do" the lion said.

The mighty panther didn't realize he was holding his breath until his lungs started burning for air. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't speak, he felt like he had just gotten run over by the Thundertank. It was as if the entire room had frozen in time for a few seconds. He was so focused on the sight of his mate he didn't even hear anyone speak. "Lea," he gasped quietly finally taking a breath.

Khyron instantly knew this was trouble; he glanced at the small girl pouting on the chair, she had to be the boys sister, same age, same coloring, they even looked alike. So this meant the large dangerous looking grey cat in front of Nesa was the father of the two children, which were most likely twins.

"Nesa," Khyron said," Give him his son" thinking he had been wrong all along, he knew the next best course was to give the boy to his family. Nesa clutched the boy closer to her chest, "please, Nesa," Khyron nodded.

It only took a second for Lion-O to realize what Khyron was implying, "whoa, Whoa, whoa, wait a minute" he turned to Nesa, "Lea?"

"Lea?...why do you keep calling me that, who the hell is Lea?" the woman asked still clutching the boy tightly in her arms.

Lion-O walked over and stood beside the woman, "your name is Leanna, not Nesa," Lion-o said, "You're one of us".  
"Us? Who is us?"

"I think he means Thundercat," Khyron added.

The lioness just looked at Khyron and blinked "I…I have to go," she said suddenly spinning around.

Panthro quickly grabbed the lioness by the arm, "Lea".

"Stop calling me that," she said suddenly becoming defensive, nothing was making sense, they had only come to this place to warn people about the danger they maybe facing. She didn't expect this at all. What if Khyron was right and the child she had been looking after for over a year wasn't hers. Maybe she was just merely looking after him when she had her accident. Pulling herself from the panther's grip once again, she thrust Tal into the lion's arms and turned and ran out the door.

Panthro ran after her. Khyron went to go after her but the lion stopped him, "let him go," the lion nodded, "he will bring her back".

"She's frightened," Khyron said concerned.

"He won't harm her, she is his wife," Lion-O said holding the small boy in his arms. "Come, we will get the others so you can tell them what you told me about the invasion force".

"But what about Nesa…I mean Lea?" Khyron asked looking towards the door.

"She'll be ok, Panthro will look after her" Lion-O said setting Kale down by his sister

The lioness had no idea where she was going, she just ran, her mind whirling in confusion. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, where they going to arrest her for taking the child? She didn't know what to do, she needed time to think. Leanna stopped and quickly took another turn and found herself in a rather large garden. Running past a small pond she ran up the few steps of a white gazebo. Collapsing on a padded bench, she put her head into her hands and broke into tears.

Panthro followed the woman into the garden; he so much wanted to just pull her into his arms and never let her go. He knew something was wrong; there was no sign of recognition in her eyes when she looked at him, only confusion. The large panther seen the lioness sitting inside the gazebo on the bench, slowly approaching, he walked quietly up the steps and knelt down in front of the sobbing woman.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to take your son," the lioness said dropping her hands away from her face. "Please tell his mother I've taken good care of him," she said finally raising her head and looking the panther in the eye. "Honestly, I didn't know, Khyron just assumed he was mine where we were found together".

Panthro couldn't help but smile; he got up and sat down on the bench beside her, "tell me what happened".

"I only know what Khyron told me," she said wiping her face with the back of her hand. "Apparently I was in a really bad accident, he said he heard a baby crying and followed the sound, that's when he found Tal…sorry, Kale," she said correcting herself. "He found me nearby; he said I was in really bad shape, almost dead. He took me and the baby to a safe place and took care of us until I recovered"

"So you have no memory of what happened or your life before the accident?" Panthro asked.

"No," she answered shaking her head, "I do get flashes of places and a few faces in my dreams, but I don't know if they are real or just dreams". "I've often wondered if I had a family somewhere or was I alone".

Trying to keep himself in check, the panther gingerly reached out and took a strand of the lioness's long ebony hair between his fingers. He resisted the urge to burry his face into her silky mane. Instead he let out a quiet sigh and looked at her, "no. you are not alone, and you do have a family".

"Really? Do you think it would be wise to contact them?" She said subconsciously hiding the scared part of her face.

"I think that you should do what you need to do when you feel the time is right," Panthro said with a nod.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked a bit confused, "I mean I did take your son".

"Believe me, I am not angry, not in the least," the panther said with a smile, "Neko is alive and well" he also wanted to say, so are you, however until he could fully assess her mental state, he didn't want to reveal too much all at once. "I want you to stay here with us….you know for safety reasons of course".

"What about Khyron? He needs protection way more then I do"

The panther suppressed a growl at the mention of the strange male's name, "I'm Sure Lion-O will offer him a room here".

"Thank-you," The lioness smiled and went to stand.

Panthro watched her, how he missed that smile, the sound of her voice. It saddened him to know she seen him as a stranger. But now that she was home, perhaps some of her memories might start to recover. "Let me show you to your room," Panthro said standing.

"Could I possibly get something to eat?" she asked rubbing her rumbling stomach.

"How long has it been since you last ate?" the panther asked concerned.

"Sometime yesterday I think," She said scratching her head.

The panther's eyebrows nearly ended up on top of his head when she said that. "How are to suppose to regain your strength and get better if you don't eat properly," Panthro said with a deep scowl on his face.

"We've gotten by this long panther," the lioness snapped poking him in the chest with her finger. "Khyron has been good to us".

"By starving you half to death, woman your nothing but skin and bone".

"Oh really now, and exactly how would you know that I'm too thin," The lioness hissed.

"I just do," he said lifting his chin and crossing his arms over his chest.

The look he gave her sent a shiver down her spine, she quickly lowered her gaze.

"Come I will show you to your room and bring you something to eat," Panthro said. The lioness nodded and followed him.  
Before she made it to the bottom step, everything around her started to spin and grow dark. She reached out to grab the railing to steady herself, but instead found nothing but empty air. Out of the corner of his eye Panthro seen her started to fall forwards. He spun and caught her in his strong arms before she hit the ground. Kneeling down he set her half sitting on the ground while supporting her upper body in the crook of his arm. "Lea?" he said softly, brushing his fingers down her cheek, the lioness's breathing was steady however she was out cold.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to his chest. A single tear fell from his eye and he buried his face in her soft mane, he never thought he would ever be holding her in his arms again. The panther savoured the moment before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and picked her up off the ground and carried her inside.

_________________  
Life is what you make it ,so make the most of it.


	5. Chapter 5

In plain sight

Chapter 5

By Leanna

Khyron sat in the large council chambers feeling a bit uncomfortable without Nesa's presents. The ThunderCats sat at the round table looking at the alien, waiting for Lion-O to explain why they were there and who this gentleman was. The thunderian Lord cleared his throat to gain his team mates attention, "thank-you for coming on such short notice," Lion-o said in a formal tone of voice. "I have recently required some news that I think we should all be aware of".

The others sat up giving their leader their full attention, Lion-O nodded to Khyron to speak.

The alien nodded and slowly stood, "I have come to warn you that this planet is in grave danger" he simple stated.

Tygra was the first to speak, "Danger? From what?"

"An alien invasion" Khyron answered shifting slightly on his feet.

"I can assure you, there is no invasion," Tygra said confidently, "we do long range scans every hour as part of our defence in protecting this planet, if there were alien ships we would know about it"

"These are not just some alien ships, the xentori are a force like you've never seen," Khyron said with a slight shutter, "they will destroy this whole planet without hesitation".

"But why? Why would they destroy us?" Lion-O asked.

Khyron let out a long sigh, "Because they are after me".

"You mean they would destroy a whole planet just to get to you?" Myra asked.

Khyron looked at the tigress, "Yes".

Tygra gave the alien an odd look, "Why are they hunting you?"

"I have or had something they want".

"Had?"

"Yes, I don't know if it was destroy when my ship crashed here or not, I've gone back to the site, but there's nothing there," Khyron said with a slight shrug.

"Where was the crash site?" Tygra asked.

"A large mountain, a few miles from here"

Tygra gave Lion-O a look. "Yes, Tygra, His was the ship that crashed on the mountain last year," Lion-O said answering the tigers thought.

"He's the one who killed our Lea," Myra said with a hiss. Tygra put his hand gently on his mates arm.

"We will talk about that later," Lion-O nodded, "Now, Khyron," he said turning his attention back to the alien, "what is it you have that they want?"

"A part to a very powerful weapon".

"What kind of weapon?" The lion asked.

"One that would obliterate this whole planet within seconds".

"How so?"

"When the xentori have exhausted all the resources of the planet they are occupying, they move on, when they see one they think suitable for their needs they take it over, regardless if there is sentient life on it or not" Khyron said taking his seat, "the weapon they have developed. De-evolves any sentient life form. The life forms turn back to basically their original beginnings"

"You're saying that any life form would be turned back to microbes?" Tygra asked

"Yes," Khyron said with a nodded, "the weapon opens a worm hole, sending the planet back to its original beginnings, before any sentient life forms formed on the planet, leaving only plant life".

"But if you have the vital piece of this weapon, then they can do that to us or anyone else," Cheetara spoke.

"But that will not stop them from destroying this planet, they have very powerful weapons" Khyron said with a nod.

"So do we actually, as we speak we have our own fleet orbiting the planet," Tygra said with a touch of pride in his voice.

"Then be prepared for a battle" Khyron nodded slightly.

* * *

The mighty panther stood in the medbay keeping an ever watchful eye on the unconscious form of his mate on the med bed. Leaning over he brushed his strong hand gently over the side of her cheek, his fingers lightly touching the pinkish scar that cover nearly half her face. "Is she ok?" Panthro asked finally looking up at Pumyra.

"She's very malnourished, she's at least 30 pounds underweight, and her iron levels are extremely low, I don't think she has eaten any meat in a long time and for a thunderian that isn't good, she needs the iron and protein to keep up her strength," the puma said reading over the blood work she had just printed out.

"And her injuries?"

"The side of her face isn't the only place she has burn scars, over half her body is scared, the force that hit her must have been tremendous, the x-rays show she had three broken ribs, a hairline skull fracture, her right arm broken in two places. Both her ankles were shattered, she would have been bed ridden for months, actually, she's lucky to even have survive it" Pumyra said putting down the paper, "I can fix the scars on her face if she want me too".

"What about her memory? "Panthro asked.

"Hard to say, Panthro, to be honest, she may recover her memories, or she may not, it has been a little over a year" Pumyra said walking around the end of the bed, "The chances are slim that she will," she said putting her hand on the panther's shoulder. "But, we both know how stubborn she is," she said with a slight smile, "she loved you once, I think that perhaps she will again, just be yourself"

The panther couldn't help but smile; Pumyra checked the IV lines and then left the panther alone. Panthro sat in a chair at the lioness's beside for nearly an hour. The lioness lightly stirred, a smile lit his face as her eyes slowly came open.

"Feeling better?" he asked concerned.

"How embarrassing," she said rolling her eyes slightly, "fainting like that"

The panther slightly chuckled, "don't worry about it, the important thing is you're ok"

Leanna went to speak but looked down at her arm," what is this?"

"Pumyra put in an IV to replenish the proteins you've lost," The panther said with a nod, "you've had a rough time haven't you?"

"Well," she said sitting up and pulling the blanket up further, "it hasn't been easy, I only started walking again a few months ago".

Panthro reached out and covered her small hand with his larger one, "I wish I could have been there to help you".

"Why?" she asked confused.

Panthro looked into her dark green eyes; there was nothing there, not one hint of recognition. He quickly pulled his hand away and sat back in his chair, "when you are strong enough you can eat, Pumyra ordered a special diet for you".

"You sure you can spare that much food," the lioness smiled jokingly.

"Oh I'm pretty sure we can," he said giving her a wink.

As if on cue Pumyra walked in with a large dinner try in her hands. "I'm glad you're awake," the Puma smiled setting the tray down on the table beside the bed, she took the cover off the pushed the table over so it was perched over the lioness's lap. "How are you feeling?"

"Besides embarrassing myself by fainting, a lot better," The lioness answered.

"Well you'll feel a lot better once you get some food into you," Pumyra said with a nod.

Leanna looked down at the tray in front of her at all the wonderful smelling food; she picked up spoon and dipped it into a steaming bowl of delicious smelling stew. "When you're done eating we'll get you a room," Pumyra said.

"Good, these med beds are very uncomfortable," The lioness said in between bites

* * *

In the council room the ThunderCats were coming up with a plan to help the stranded alien.

"We know were the remains of your ship are" Lion-O admitted, "If we take you, then maybe you can see if the missing weapon part is there".

A deep frown formed on the aliens face, "I hope it was destroyed by the crash," Khyron said.

"Then we would have nothing to make a deal with" Lion-O simply stated.

Khyron turned in his chair and looked at the thunderian leader, "These people do not make deals, they just take what they want".

Lion-O's face grew serious, "Well I think their reign of terror should be brought to a halt".

Khyron just lifted a brow at the lion's assertion, "you don't know who you're dealing with Lord Lion-O"

A slight smirk came across the lions face, he leaned forward putting his hands on the table, "and they have never dealt with the ThunderCats"

"Exactly," Tygra spoke up, "we've faced annihilation before and have come through it stronger then ever"

"We will deal with the xentori, Khyron," Lion-O remarked.

Khyron looked at each of the ThunderCats faces, noting the determination on there faces, perhaps Nesa was right, she was the one who brought him here and he trusted her. He also worried about her, he hadn't seen her since she ran off, he was going to ask the thunderian lion about her, but decided not too, at least for now.

* * *

Down in the med bay Leanna had finished everything that was on the tray, Panthro had asked her if she was going to eat the utensils as well, for that he just got a nasty look from the lioness, the panther just laughed and moved the table and tray aside.

"Come with me," Panthro said holding out his hand to the lioness.

Leanna pulled back the sheets and noticed she was wearing an examining gown, "umm, where are my clothes?"

"No worries, I will get you something to wear" Panthro said with a smile wrapping a robe around her shoulders and lead the lioness out of the med bay and down the hall.

"So are you my prison guard now?" the lioness asked as they walked along to corridor.

"Why would you think that?" Panthro questioned.

Leanna stopped in the middle of the hallway, "well, you haven't left my side since I came here, and judging by your size, you are in the security field".

"Well not exactly security, more like chief mechanic, I build all the vehicles and computers," Panthro said running his hand over his head.

"Ahh, a grease monkey then," The lioness said with a slight smirk.

The panther chuckled, "pretty much, I can build just about anything out of just scrap I can find".

"Oh, a nerdy, grease monkey," the lioness winked and started down the corridor again. The panther just looked at her a scowled, and then a slight smirk crossed his face. Anyone else would have gotten a good ear boxing, but he couldn't help but chuckle. He followed the lioness down the hall, and then stopped in front of the nursery door. "Let's see how Kale is getting along with his sister," He said opening the Door. Panthro stuck his head inside the door, and seen Sele trying to separate the two cubs, "what in the world?" he exclaimed and ran in.

"Sorry Panthro, Lila is being a bit too rough, and don't want to share," the female snarf said grabbing the young girl cub by the back of her shirt.

"Lila," the big panther's deep voice chastised. The little girl instantly froze; she looked up at her father shyly and gave him a pout.

"Oh no, Not this time kitten," Panthro said folding his arms over his chest, giving her a stern look.

Sele was about to speak when she spotted the lioness standing in the door way, her jaw dropped, she looked up at the big cat, "is that…oh my word, it is," Sele said excitedly. Panthro quickly put his fingers to hip lips, to keep her from saying any more, "I'll explain later," he said quietly, "now tell me what's going on with these two".

Sele nodded but kept her eyes on the lioness, she quickly explained that Kale was playing with Lila's favourite toy and she seen him playing with it and wanted it back, then all hell broke loose when the boy refused. Panthro just sighed and shook his head.

Leanna walked into the room and sat down on the large rug that was in the middle of the floor. Kale smiled and was instantly in her lap. Lila slowly crept over and stared at the woman, Leanna looked at her and smiled; the little girl touched the lioness's face and suddenly wrapped her arms around her neck hugging her tightly.

Taken back a bit the lioness looked up at the panther, who had a odd look on his face, she wasn't sure, but he looked as if he had tears in his eyes. "Panthro?" Sele said.

The panther cleared his throat, "its ok, Sele come with me, Lea, Stay here a moment, I'll be right back".

Once out in the hallway the big panther crouched down and started breathing heavy, "Panthro, are you alright" Sele asked very concerned.

"I will be," he said putting his hand up and taking a few deep breaths, "it's been one hell of a day," he said shaking his head and quickly told Sele how Leanna had come back.

"So she remembers nothing of us?" Sele asked wringing her small hands together.

"Nothing, and yet, she's in there sitting with our children and she doesn't even know it," Panthro said running his hands down his face, "in one night my family was torn apart and now in only a few hours, it's in total chaos".

The lioness smiled at the little girl who had made herself very comfortable on her lap, Lila got up and toddled over to a small table and picked up a small thick book and brought it back over and took her place back on the lioness lap.

"Oh, you want me to read to you," Leanna said with a smile, thinking it was just a children's book, but when she opened the book, there were no words, only photographs.

The beginning of the photo album was pictures of Lila when she was a newborn, when Leanna turned the page, Lila grinned, "Da," she said pointing to a picture of the panther holding the little girl in his arms.

"Yes," Leanna nodded, "you were tiny". Before the lioness got to the last page, Lila, got up and went back to the small table and brought back another photo album.

"So I assume this one has your brother in it?" Leanna asked as the female panthon plopped back down inn the lioness's lap.

Lila just grinned and opened the book excitedly, the first thing Leanna noticed was that this photo album seemed to be more worn then the other one, as if it had been looked at a lot more then the one with just pictures of Lila, she wondered why. As Lila's book this one started out with photos of Kale when he was a newborn, after a few pages, there was some of him with the panther, then some with his sister, another picture showed the twins with their father. The lioness wondered where the twins mother was, judging by the look on the panther's face it was his mate who had taken the photos. When she turned the page, she just blinked; she sat stunned looking at a photo of her with Lila sleeping soundly on her chest as she herself dozen in a rocking chair. Lila pointed to the photo, "Momma".

Leanna quickly turned the page, there was a photo of her and Panthro standing together, Panthro held Kale and she held Lila in her arms. The lioness looked at the little girl; Lila smiled at her, "momma". The photo album dropped from the woman's hand, she gently removed the cubs from her lap and quickly ran out of the nursery.

Before the lioness reached the door she stopped, she glanced back at the two cubs sitting on the large mat, Lila looked up at her, her eyes filled with disappointment, hurt and confusion, her tiny bottom lip fully pouted, and she looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment. The lioness's heart wrenched , she quickly ran back over and dropped to her knees on the mat and scooped the little girl up in her arms and held her tightly against her chest.

For Lila this was confusion, she had only seen pictures of the woman that now held her, her father would sit her on his lap and look through the photo album with her, and tell her that the woman in the photos was her mother, she was too young to fully understand what he meant, but by the tone in his voice, the woman in the picture was very important, the girl cub didn't know what had happened and didn't know where the woman had been, but Lila knew as soon as she seen her, even though she was a stranger, instincts told her she had to stay close to her.

Something drew her to Lion-O's office that day, she sensed something, she knew she had to know what, something pulled at her, made her go to the office. She didn't know, but it was the twin bond with her brother, that drew them together.

Leanna held both children close to her; Lila wasn't the only one who was confused. Her head came up as the door to the nursery opened, Sele, stood in the door way, "everything alright?" the female snarf asked seeing tears rolling down the woman's face. All the lioness could do was shake her head. Sele waddled over quickly and tried to pry the girl cub off the lioness's lap. After reassuring the child that the woman wasn't going any where, the child finally complied. Sele took both children into another room to bathe them and ready them for bed.

Leanna still sat on the rug; she gingerly picked up the photo album and slowly turned the pages, with each image staring at her in the book, she grew more and more frustrated. She remembered nothing, but yet the evidence was right in front of her face. Each picture depicted happy times of her life, but also told her of what she was missing, what she had been robbed of. The lioness was so deep in though she didn't hear the door open, it wasn't until she glanced over the top of the book and seen a pair of blue foot coverings did she realize she wasn't alone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said in a quiet voice as she lifted her head and looked up at the big panther.

"I was trying to find the right way to tell you," He said reaching out and taking the photo album from her trembling hands, "Believe me it's as much of a shock to you as it is to me….I thought you were dead"


	6. Chapter 6

In plain sight

Chapter 6

By Leanna.

Leanna stood in front of Panthro, "I need to see Khyron," she simply stated.

The panther suppressed a growl, but instead of getting angry, he simply nodded and turned around, Leanna followed him to the council room where the others still sat.

Before Lion-O could get to his feet, the lioness ran into the room and threw herself into Khyron's arms.

"Nesa…what's wrong?" he questioned hugging the woman tightly.

"We have to leave," she said raising her head.

"You can't leave," Panthro quickly spoke.

"He's right, "Khyron agreed, "Your place is here".

"Khyron, you don't understand…I can't" Leanna said desperately.

Khyron took a deep breath and sighed, "come with me a moment".

Leanna followed as he left the room, once out in the hall way he looked at her, "ok, what's going on, you're the one who said we can trust these people, you're the one who brought us here".

"I wish now I hadn't of," the lioness sighed.

"Ok…what happened?"

"Khyron," She said gazing at his face, "I found out I have two children and that panther is my mate"

"I know," The alien nodded, "Lion-O, told me".

"What am I going to do .Khyron?"

"You're going to stay with your family," He answered putting his hands on her shoulders.

"But, he's a stranger to me; I don't have any memory of him or our life together. The woman he loved is dead and gone, I just look like her"

"Look, Nesa, I know you're scared and confused, but"

"No buts," She said cutting him off.

"Nesa, Lion-O, has assured me that, Panthro, will not harm you…. just give him a chance…please".

"But he's so…short-tempered, rude, arrogant…shall I go on," she said with a note of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, you must have loved him once; you do have children with him" Khyron said with a slight smirk.

The lioness looked at him and growled, "That's beside the point"

"No, that is the point, Nesa".

"I thought you cared about me," She said slightly pouting.

"Of course I do, but, I will not take you away from your family"

"So that's it. You're just going to walk away?" the lioness hissed.

"I think it would be best," Khyron said with a nod.

The lioness lowered her head and gazed at the polished marble floor, "I see".

"I have to go, Nesa, we are going to the mountain to see if we can find something very important".

Leanna's shoulders slumped, "alright," she said quietly.

"Khyron, you ready?" Lion-O asked coming out into the hallway. "Hey Lea, why don't you come along too, the fresh air will do you good".

"Well I'm not exactly dressed for an outdoor exertion," she said gesturing to her med grown and robe.

The lion chuckled, "Tara, see if you can find something for her to wear, we'll be waiting in the hanger".

The cheetah nodded and took the lioness down the hall to find her some clothing, "I'm sorry but I have to do this," Tara said hugging the lioness tightly, "you have no idea how much we've all missed you"

"So we were friends?" Leanna asked as the woman released her.

"Oh yes, you, me, Myra, Kit, Pumyra, were very good friends, more then once we've made the men run for the hills," The cheetah winked playfully.

"Ah the women folk stood united," The lioness smiled.

"Oh, yes," Cheetara said with a chuckle," ok let's get you some clothes," she said and went into one of the bedchambers.

"Your room?" the lioness questioned as they walked in.

"Umm no," the cheetah said going over to the a set of double closets.

As the lioness looked around a chill ran up her spine, she had an eerie feeling she had been in this room before, but this room was nearly bare save for a small desk in the corner and the large double bed. There was hardly any décor in the room at all. "What happened to the rug that was here?" she asked standing at the foot of the big double bed.

"Oh that got moved to the nursery," Cheetara answered as she reached into the closet, then she stopped, she just realized what the lioness asked, "you remember this room?"

"Not really, but I think there use to be a rug here"

Cheetara smiled "Well you would know, it used to be your room".

Leanna's gaze fell to the large bed, hundreds of images flashed in her mind so fast it made dizzy, "you ok?" Cheetara asked seeing the lioness slightly pale. the lioness looked at the cheetah, her cheeks flushed scarlet," yes," she said quietly lowering her head.

Cheetara just smirked and passed Leanna some clothes, "here, go get changed".

The lioness nodded and went into the bathroom to change.

As Cheetara stood out in the hall waiting she wondered what Leanna had remembered, by the way the lioness blushed, it was something good.

"Are you sure I should wear these clothes? " Leanna asked coming out of the room.

"Well they are yours," Cheetara said looking at the lioness, the tight dark green and gold crop top and matching short skirt left Leanna feeling exposed.

"You look fine," Cheetara said with a smile, "glad to see they still fit"

The lioness just scowled and adjusted the thigh high boots and gold wrist guards, "it's better for movement, you were one hell of a fighter," the cheetah nodded.

Leanna gave the cheetah a sceptical look and followed her down to the hanger.

Tygra, Lion-O and Panthro stood by the Thundertank talking to Khyron when the two women arrived.

Khyron just cocked a brow while the panther's face lit in a smile at the sight of the lioness. Cheetah took the panther aside as the others got into the tank, "I think she's starting to remember some things"

"Oh?' the panther questioned.

"she asked about the rug that used to be at the foot of your bed and" the cheetah slightly grinned, "then she stood staring at the bed, when I asked if she was ok, her face turned as red as Lion-O's hair, so what ever she had flashes of must have been good".

A mysterious grin crept across the mighty panther's face, "hmm, I bet," He said quietly and turned and headed to the tank. He gave the lioness a side ways glance before hopping into the driver's seat. Leanna quickly glanced away. Panthro looked ahead and smirked as he started up the tanks powerful engines.

Twenty minutes later the mountain they were going to came into sight, sitting in the back of the tank, Leanna looked out the open hatch, as the mountain came into view a chill ran down her spine.

"I'm sure the whole area was gone over with a fine tooth comb," Tygra nodded as the tank came to a stop.

"Well we'll have a look anything," Lion-O said jumping out, "If we don't find anything here, we'll go to the warehouse and look".

The rest of the group departed the tank and headed up the mountain side. Leanna chose to stay by the Thundercat vehicle, as she glanced around flashes of memories started bombarding her.

She was driving along this very road, her son secured in the back seat sleeping, she seen a flash in the rear view mirror, next thing she knew her transport car was hit with a tremendous shock wave. Her first thought was of her sleeping child in the back seat as the car flew and tumbled into the air. She remembered screaming but had no memory of being thrown from the transport car or hitting the ground, the only thing she remembered was the pain and the cry of a frightened child which seemed to get further away as she lay dying. She tired in vain to reach her baby, but her body was broken and wouldn't allow her to move. Her eyes filled with tears, "Kale," she whispered just as she lost consciousness

The panther lagged behind the group, he didn't want to leave the lioness alone, he stayed a far enough distance so she couldn't see him, but close enough he could be at her side at a moments notice. The lioness leaned up against the Thundertanks front paw and held her head in her hands, trying not to become too over whelmed by the images and feelings that were hitting her like a tidal wave. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her against a rock hard chest. Rough calloused hands lovingly caressed her back, as she trembled with the effort to sort everything out.

Leanna raised her head, "I remember the accident," she said quietly. "It was horrible, and poor Kale, he was so frightened," she said burying her face into the panther's chest.

"But you're both okay, just focus on that," Panthro said hugging her just a bit tighter.

The lioness raised her head to speak but seen the others coming towards them, she quickly broke from the panther's embrace.

"Everything alright?" Lion-O asked.

"Yes," Leanna said down casting her eyes when she seen Khyron.

Khyron cleared his throat and spoke, "no sign of the missing part".

"We'll go check out the warehouse; if it's anywhere it will be there" Tygra replied.

The group jumped into the thundertank and headed back to the city.


	7. Chapter 7

In plain sight

Chapter 7

By Leanna

The ThunderTank left the mountain and headed to a small security base that was used to house the newly manufactured armoured vehicles and planes. It was also used to train and house the Thunderguards. When ThunderTank came into sight, the guards at the gate instantly came to attention and swiftly opened the gate and allowed the Thundercat vehicle to pass.

"So this is where all my new vehicles have been going?" Panthro asked as they drove towards the warehouse.

"Yes, sorry I didn't tell you, but I was under strict orders not too" Lion-O answered.

Panthro took a quick glance back at the lioness, "no matter," he said looking back at the lion.

"Ever since Khyrons ship crashed, the elders wanted to step up security of the planet" The lion explained.

Lion-O seen the panther's jaw set in a tight clench at the mention of the alien's name, and his knuckles turning as he gripped the controls a bit tighter. He was actually surprised at the restraint the man had been showing for the past few hours. He knew the only thing that kept that panther from exploding was Leanna. When the ThunderTank stopped in front of the large building, Lion-O looked back at his friend, "why don't you take Leanna back home, she looks a bit pale," The lion said, "We'll get a ride back with one of the Thunder guards".

Seeing a slight smile on the lions face, Panthro nodded, "alright...Thank –you".

The lioness sat in the back of the ThunderCat machine, her mind racing, trying to sort out all the memories that were surfacing like a flash flood, it was the panther's deep voice that broke her thoughts, "Leanna," he said from the drivers seat, "I'm going to take you back to the Lair". She just answered him with a nod of her head.

Leanna remained quiet the whole trip back, Panthro stooped the ThunderTank and powered the engine down, Sele was standing by the door the look on her face told him, she was about at her wits end. "Sele?" he questioned as he got out of the large machine, "what's wrong?'.

The small female snarf bristled her fur nervously, "It's the twins....they've conspired".

A look of confusion crossed the panther's face, "Conspired?"

"They've locked me out of the nursery," Sele said.

"Ok, "Panthro said trying to keep from chuckling, "Tell me what happened".

"Lila tossed one of her toys out in the hall, I went to get it and," Sele said wringing her small hands together, " the door shut, I thought it might have closed by accident, but when I tried to open it, it was locked and I could hear giggling coming from inside the room".

"Lea," Panthro said, "we have a problem", and the lioness got out of the tank and followed the panther and the small snarf through the many passages of the lair, until they came to the hall that lead to the nursery. Panthro went to the door and found it was indeed locked.

"Can't you just unlock it?" The lioness questioned, as she put her ear to the door.

"If it was that simple, Sele would have unlocked it," The panther said, "No; Lila tripped the emergency lock, which means it can only be opened from the inside".

"And who was the dumbass who came up with that brilliant idea," Leanna said with a scowl.

Panthro stood back, "That Dumbass would be me," He said then glanced up at the vent above the door.

The lioness let out a snort, "oh good one, letting your children lock themselves in a room".

"Sele, the vent, your small enough to fit through," Panthro said, then turned to Leanna, "It's designed that way, to protect them in case the lair is ever under attack, usually Sele would be with them, how ever, seems she was outsmarted by two pint sized cubs".

"I think from now on, you better be careful of Lila, she watches every move you make and she learns quickly," Sele said climbing up on the panthers broad shoulders, taking the cover off the vent the female snarf climbed in.

Leanna put her ear back to the door and listened, she could hear sobbing, "Think someone got scared," she said glancing at the panther.

There was a slight thumping sound before the door slid open, Sele stood in the door way rubbing her backside. Panthro chuckled slightly, "you ok Sele?"

"Yes, Lila's teddy bear broke most of my fall," The female snarf answered.

As the couple went inside, they were rushed by two upset cubs, "I don't think they will be doing that again," Panthro said as he scooped Lila up in his arms.

"They're together a day and start trouble," Leanna said with a chuckled, "can you picture them in another ten years or so".

"No even worse...their teen years," Sele said and went and checked around the room to make sure everything was alright.

"Sorry, but I won't allow them to grow up," Panthro said with a slight frown.

"Umm, yeah, good luck with that panther," Leanna said lightly patting Panthro's chest as she walked past him to the cub's bedroom.

Once the twins were fed, bathed and put to bed the lioness picked up one of the photo albums and went out to the garden where she made herself comfortable in the thick padded seat in the gazebo. Panthro had come back to nursery after getting called down to the hanger to check over a new shipment that had just arrived, he asked Sele where Leanna had gone, and the female snarf told him to check the garden.

The panther walked out in the garden, the soft lights lit the path to the gazebo. As he approached, he could see her sitting on the padded seat, her boots on the floor and her legs curled underneath her. "Hi," she said raising her head and giving him one of her warm smiles, one he hadn't seen in a long time.

Panthro couldn't help but smile back," Mind if I sit?" he asked nodding his head to the empty spot beside her.

"Please do," She said moving over a little to give him more room.

"Have any problems getting Lilia to bed?" Panthro asked as he sat down beside the lioness.

"Nope, fed them, bathed them and read them a story and they settled down and went to sleep," Leanna said, "you've done well, Panthro, Lilia is a doll".

"I've had help," Panthro admitted, "You have Myra and Tara and Sele to thank for that....what I know about braiding hair".

"She's well loved," Leanna said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Panthro's gaze fell to the photo album lying in the lioness's lap. Taking it gently and laying it on his thigh, he opened the album and began to turn the pages. "Where we happy?" Leanna asked looking up at the twilight sky.

"I like to think so, yes," Panthro answered honestly, "we've had our fair share of arguments, but nothing serious, well maybe one or two, but they never lasted for long".

"When was this taken," Leanna asked pointing to a picture of her dressed in a deep burgundy gown, her long ebony hair bound in a fine net with sparkling stones, and the panther handsomely dressed in a dark blue dress uniform.

"Ah, that was nearly four years ago now, Lion-O's birthday party on third earth," Panthro said with a smile as he remembered that night, "that was our first dance".

"Your sleeve got caught on a pin on the back of the dress," Leanna said remembering bits and pieces.

"Yes, I didn't want to ruin such a beautiful dress, so I took you out to the balcony so I could try and free myself".

The lioness looked at him, a slight blush came too her cheeks, "and that was when you kissed me for the first time".

A smirked crossed the panther's lips, and his deep voice softened "it was a night of many firsts" He said brushing his fingers gently along her jaw line, for a moment, Panthro saw a flicker of recognition in the lioness's eyes, for a moment she looked at him the way she use to, moving his hand to the nape of her neck, he leaned closer and softly kissed her, he wanted to claim her mouth as much as he wanted to claim her body, but he held back, pulling back he looked at her and smiled then waited for a reaction.


	8. Chapter 8

In plain sight  
Chapter 8  
By Leanna

The Thundercat nobles stood inside the massive warehouse, searching through crates from the crashed alien ship.

"Anything?" Lion-O asked moving another massive wooden crate out the way.

The alien sighed heavily, "Nothing, it doesn't seem to be here," Khyron said sitting down on the edge of crate they had just gone through.

"So if it's not here then that means it was destroyed in the crash," Tygra said replacing the lid on the crate.

"But the xentori don't know that," Khyron said, "they will come and destroy the planet anyway".

"They can try," Lion-O said, "but I think they will be surprised when they meet up with our own armada, that are surrounding our planet as we speak".

Tygra looked at his king, "When did this take place and why wasn't I told about it"

"Strict orders from the elders," Lion-O said not looking at the tiger.

"So you've known all along about the xentori ships?" Tygra asked.

"we knew there was something going on, long range scans showed a group of ships gathering far outside our system, but until Khyron showed up we had no idea what their intentions were" Lion-O explained.

"So all the new ships and Thunderguads....you were preparing for an evasion," Cheetara said shaking her head.

"Look...guys," Lion-O said putting his hands up, he sensed where this was going, he knew his friends were not happy with him for keeping this quiet for so long, "it was out of my hands. Believe me I wanted to keep you informed of everything".

Cheetara glared at the lion, "he's right," Tygra spoke up, "it's not his fault".

"So what do we do now?" Myra asked.

Lion-O looked at Khyron, "when the xentori get close, they will scan the planet first to see if the device is here will they not?"

"Probably," Khyron said with a slight shrug.

"So you think if they scan for the device and find nothing, they'll just move on?" Tygra asked.

Lion-O looked to Khyron for that answer, "they will still be after me.....look just loan me a ship, I'll leave the planet and draw them away...This is my fight not yours" Khyron replied.

"We can't let you do that," Lion-O said, "We cannot condemn a good man to surely what will be his death....it's not our way".

"Are you willing to put this whole planet in danger for one person?" Khyron asked a bit sceptical.

A smile crept across the mighty lion's face, "We sir, are ThunderCats, danger is part of our job," Lion-O said with pride.

Khyron shook his head and threw his hands up in the air, "you're all nuts, how do you know I am a good man?"

Lion-O just grinned. "Because you brought one of our own home," Lion-O answered, "If you were a bad man, you would have never allowed her to bring you here and you've also been taking care of her and her son for over a year, because of your kindness she and kale are alive and well"

"It was only right, I was the cause of her injury in the first place, and I had to see to her," Khyron said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Well we will forever be grateful," Myra said with a smile.

"Ok ThunderCats...Lets head home," Lion-o stated.

In the garden the only sound was the chirping of the crickets as they made there appearance in the fast approaching dusk. Panthro sat waiting for his wife to say something or at least show a reaction. Leanna just looked at him, she was close enough she could feel the heat from his body, his breath on her cheek.

"Lea?" Panthro questioned.

The lioness burst into tears and flung her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. Panthro wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "I've missed out on so much," The lioness sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault," Panthro said trying to sooth her, "your mother was sick, she needed you".

"But I missed out on Lila's first year, you missed out on kales, it wasn't fair ," Leanna said then raised her head and looked at him, "Oh god, I can't imagine what you went through thinking we had died," she said covering her mouth with her hand, more tears fell.

The panther pulled her back against his chest, "its ok, baby," he said rubbing her back, "what's important is you're both home safe and sound," he said quietly resting his cheek on top of her head.

Leanna raised her head once again from the panther's broad chest, looking at him with a tear stained face, she brushed her fingers down his cheek. Panthro could taste the salt of her tears as she kissed him.

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew the pair's attention, "sorry for the intrusion," Tygra said shifting slightly on his feet, "but Lion-O wishes to see you both".

Panthro withdrew his arms from around his wife as she sat up and quickly wiped her face with the back of her hands, "everything alright?" Tygra asked concerned.

"They are now," The big panther smiled standing and holding out his hand to the lioness.

Leanna grabbed her boots and took her mates hand and the pair headed back inside the lair. On the way to the council chamber, Panthro noticed that Leanna walked with a slight limp now that she was bare foot. No doubt it was from having both ankles shattered, Khyron had said she only started walking again a few months ago. Just before they got to the council chamber, the lioness quickly slipped her boots back on her feet.

Lion-O and the other ThunderCats sat around the table, the lion smiled at the couple as they walked in and waited for them to be seated before speaking.

"The reason I've asked everyone here, is that we were unable to find the missing component that the xentori are looking for".  
"But that's good," Panthro spoke up, "that means it's been destroyed".

"Yes and no," Lion-o said. "Even though the component has been destroyed, the xentori will still be looking for Khyron".

"So we've decided to help him," Tygra said.

"A ship is being readied as we speak, eight hours from now we will be leaving and meeting up with the fleet that's in orbit" Lion-O finished.

"And do what?" Panthro asked.

Lion-O stood and addressed the group, "we take a stand and protect our home, and if necessary we will fight the xentori".

"But eight hours," Panthro started to protest.

"We need to move quickly as possible," Lion-o said interrupting the panther.

The big panther scowled and stood, "may I see you out side?" He asked looking at his leader.

The two men stepped out into the hall, "Lion-O, do we really have to leave now?"

"I know we just got your family back Panthro, but we really do need to move quickly," The lion said," But if you wish to stay behind".

"Now you know I wouldn't let you go off and fight alone," Panthro said with a sigh. "It's just that, Leanna has made a break though...she's remembering everything".

"Oh," Lion-O said instantly understanding, "Then I hate to have to drag you away from her, so spend what time we have before we go, with her and your two children".

"You know, sometimes I really don't like my job," The panther grumbled and went back inside the council chamber.

_________________  
Life is what you make it ,so make the most of it.


	9. Chapter 9

In plain sight  
Chapter 9  
By Leanna

Panthro was not a happy cat; he had less then eight hours to spend with his family before they left to go confront the xentori, and he was stuck in his small office, going over lists for parts and other stuff that needed to be ordered in before he could leave. He had other more important things to do; one of them was waiting for him patiently in his bedchamber.

The panther was busy going over paper work when the door opened. "I'll be done with this soon," Panthro said without looking up, thinking it was one of the workers who had come in.

"I hope so," Leanna said as she walked towards his desk, her soft sole slippers making no sound as she walked further into the panther's office.

Panthro glanced up from the papers and looked at his wife, she wore a long black satin robe, her long ebony hair still damp from showering, hung in lose ringlets down her back and shoulders. The light scent of her favourite soap filled his nostrils as she perched herself on the corner of his desk. Crossing her legs, the silky robe slipped, revealing one of her long lean legs. The lioness smirked when the pencil in his hand snapped in half. "Don't let me disturb you," she smiled sweetly.

"You've never been a disturbance," The panther said picking up and other pencil from a cup on his desk, "but by jaga, you've proved more then once to be a distraction," He said looking her up and down.

"Distraction, more like a little enticement to make you hurry," Leanna grinned and leaned back a bit.

"Just need ten minutes," Panthro said, trying to concentrate on the papers in front of him.

Leanna smiled and got up and kissed the top of his head before walking away from the desk. "Place hasn't changed much," She said looking around the small room. "This is new," she said nodding her head towards a narrow cot against one wall.

"Well Lion-O had me pretty busy, so I mostly slept down here," Panthro said writing more stuff down on the paper.

"Is that why our room is nearly empty?" she asked straightening up the thin blanket.

"Yes," The panther answered quietly.

"well I hope you didn't toss out the ottoman that use to be at the foot of our bed, you know the one we kept extra blankets in," the lioness said.

A slight smile came to the panthers face, "no, it's in storage, along with the area rug that was under it".

"I remember that rug," Leanna smiled.

"Oh?" Panthro said putting down the pencil and sitting back in his chair, "what do you remember".

"I remember you sitting on the ottoman, then you pulled me on your lap, then we somehow ended up on the area rug," Leanna said sitting down once again on the corner of his desk, "don't remember how we ended up on the floor though".

The panther smiled, "you bit me, and I sort of slipped off the ottoman".

"Oh, yeah," the lioness said giggling, "then I remember glancing in the full length mirror, the moon light illuminating our sweat coated bodies as we made love on the rug, it was the night before I left for my mothers". A frown crossed her face, "that was our last night together".

Panthro got up out of his chair and wrapped one arm around his mate and pulled her against his body. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. Kissing her with pent up passion, the panther made one mighty sweep with his free arm, clearing very thing off his desk with one swoop.

"Pan...Your paper work," Leanna said pulling away from him.

"It can wait," he said his deep voice barely above a whisper and laid her on his desk.

Outside the two remaining workers looked at each other, they heard the clattering of things falling, "guess we don't have to stick around and wait for the list now," one smiled.

"Let's get out of here and leave them alone, they won't be coming out anytime soon," the other one laughed and locked up the hanger behind him.

Hours later all was quiet in the panther's office, the normally neat and orderly room was a total disaster, paper everywhere, things knocked over and on the floor; it looked as if a tornado hit the room. But it was the result of a passion filled panther that caused the disheveled mess.

Leanna smiled at her mate, who lay spent and completely exhausted beside her on the small cot, even though he was dozing lightly, she wasn't able to move, every time she tried, his arms would tighten around her like a vice.

"You're not going anywhere," Panthro mumbled, putting his leg over hers and pulled the lioness closer.

"We should really go back to our room, so you can get some proper sleep, before you have to get up and leave".

"No" The panther stated and bit her shoulder making his point quite clear. Pulling the thin blanket up over them, Leanna gave up trying to convince her mate to move and nestled her self against his chest and gave into sleep.

Two hours later, the panther woke, and smiled down at his lioness and kissed her closed eyes. He turned his head and looked at the time; he only had a couple hours left before they were to leave. Untangling himself from his mate, he sat up and looked at his office and just smirked. He looked at his arms that were covered in claw marks, his back stung from the deep scratches. But he didn't mind. He stood and retrieved his clothing, once dressed; he knelt down beside the cot and kissed the lioness on the mouth, "Lea, baby, time to get up," he said brushing her hair off her cheek.

"I tried telling you that, hours ago," She said opening her eyes, "but you didn't want to hear it," she said slowly sitting up.

"I wasn't ready to move," he said handing her, her black robe.

All Leanna could do was giggle when she looked around the room, "umm Panthro...What about your paper work?"

"The hell with the paper work, I'm hungry," He said taking her hand and headed upstairs.

After a quick shower and a change of clothing the pair, had breakfast with their children, "do you know how long you'll be gone?" Leanna asked cleaning the cubs faces with a warm cloth.

"Shouldn't be too long," Panthro said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I wish I could go with you, "Leanna said then sighed.

"I know, but you're needed here, "He replied nodding to his two children.

"But Sele is here, she can," Leanna said trying to come up with a good argument as to why she could go with them.

"No, Lea," Panthro said shaking his head and putting up his hand. "You're still recovering and I want you to stay here, Lila needs to know her mother".

The lioness sent the two cubs off to play in the other room with Sele then tuned to her mate, "I don't want you to go, "she said wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his chest.

"I know, but I have too, "He said hugging her back, "Hey, " he said pushing her back enough to put his hand under her chin and lifting her face, "we won't be gone that long..And when I return I'll take a bit of time off to spend with you and the cubs, okay".

Leanna just looked at him and nodded, "and you can clean up my office while I'm gone, "He said with a smirk and playfully swatted her on the rump.

A smile crept across her face, "I suppose, since it was my fault it ended up that way".

The big panther chuckled and cupped her face between his hands and kissed her, "I have to go pack a few things, Meet me in the hanger in half an hour?"

Leanna nodded and watched him go; she sighed and went to help Sele get the cubs dressed for the day.

Half an hour later the ThunderCats assembled in the hanger, Lion-O and Tygra spoke to Khyron about what they were going to do. Panthro stood with his family.

Panthro hugged his children to him, he knew this was just one of many trips he would have to make away from them as they grew, giving his mate one last kiss, he and the others boarded the Feliner, Leanna watched as they lifted off and waved as the ship streaked towards the sky. Once out of sight, she and Sele took the children inside.

_________________  
Life is what you make it ,so make the most of it.


	10. Chapter 10

In plain sight

chapter 10

Like a falcon being released from its tether, the Feliner soared through the atmosphere until it reached the coldness of space. There was stillness like no where else. There was something peaceful about the coldness of space; the only sound was the hum of the feliner's engines and the soft beeps of the controls as they monitored the space around them.

"Would you look at that," Lion-O said as the glint of sunlight bounced off the metal hull of the ThunderCats battle cruiser. The ship it's self was three times bigger then the one they had escaped their dying home world all those years ago. On both the starboard and port side, the ThunderCats insignia was painted; under it in bold black letter was the Name Claudus. "You my friend have out done yourself," Lion-O said glancing at Panthro.

"You have Tygra to thank for that, he designed it, I just built the engines and weapons," Panthro said with a shrug.

"Well you two did a very impressive job," The lion said in awe as they got closer to the ship.

"Claudus, this is the Feliner, requesting permission to come aboard," Panthro said over the comms.

"Granted," A males voice replied.

The panther piloted the ship towards the stern of the massive ship. They could see the cargo bay doors part just above the four massive exhausts from the engines, allowing them access. Once docked, the cargo bay doors closed and the bay re-pressurized, the hatch to the Feliner opened. "By, Jaga, this bay is bigger then your hanger," Lion-o teased.

The panther was about to retort when the door opened and a tall young male cheetah walked in dressed in the military garb of the Thunder guard. The cheetah stopped and saluted, then bowed, "Welcome aboard the Claudus, Sire," he said with an air of formality.

"Thank you, Lieutenant?" Lion-O questioned.

"Nims, Sir" the cheetah said with a slight bow.

"Thank you Lieutenant Nims," Lion-O said with a nod.

"Sir, there is an honour guard waiting, and the heads of each departed will be waiting to greet you, and also," The lieutenant started rattling off a list of things.

"That can wait," Lion-O said putting up his hand to stop the young man, "it's imperative we get underway".

The male cheetah stopped and bow, "Yes, My Lord".

"I wish a briefing with the department heads in thirty minutes".

"Yes, Sir," the cheetah replied and escorted the group out of the cargo hold.

The ThunderCats walked towards what would be their sleeping quarters, the male cheetah, happily explained as they went a few facts about the new ship. There was a compliment of over 300 crewmen, with plenty of room to accommodate a few hundred more in case of emergency evacuations. The cargo hold could also serve as a temporary shelter; there was a hydroponics lab, where food and different plants could be grown, if they were making a long space voyage. They also had a small lab where farm animals were raised for food.

"What about our fuel consumption?" Lion-O asked.

Panthro was the one who answered that, "I took that into consideration, Lion-O..The ship still uses Thundrillum as its main fuel source, but it also uses solar energy...at normal cruising speed, we use the solar energy that's collected from the solar panels that are on the top and sides of the hull. When we go to warp, that's when the Thundrillum kicks in"

"You never cease to amaze me Panthro," Lion-O said with a smile.

"You kidding?" Cheetara spoke up, "he's like a kid with a new toy".

"Speaking of children, I have to go check on my engines to make sure, those up starts don't mess up all my work" Panthro said with a note of sarcasm in his voice.

Lion-O looked at Tygra and just chuckled, "now we know he's happy"

Khyron who stayed a few steps behind the group was a bit nervous, the last thing he wanted was to go into space, but he didn't have much of a choice without revealing too much about why he ran in the first place. If the truth came out, it would end badly for everyone, especially for him. But that was the least of his problems, he also kept a safe distance from the panther, without, Leanna near by to keep Panthro somewhat in a sedated mood, he knew one wrong word, would result in one very upset cat. Even when the panther did glance his way, he quickly looked down at the floor; he really didn't want to provoke the big cat. The further away he stayed, the better off he'd be.

Once the group were shown their sleeping quarters, they headed to the briefing room, the male cheetah, Nims, called ahead to have the department heads meet in the briefing room.

When they entered to briefing room, all stood at attention in the presences of their king and nobles who filed in behind him. "Please," Lion-O said as he took his seat, "be seated everyone"

After a brief introduction of the staff, Lion-O spoke," As you know from the short report that was sent before we boarded, we are going up against an unknown enemy".

"We've been keeping a close eye on them sir," Another man spoke up.

"Any changes in the past few days?" Lion-O asked.

"They are definitely headed towards Thundera; we estimate they will be in our space within four days"

"Then we must make haste and get to them before they get to our space," Lion-O said confidently. "Tell the fleet, The Claudus, will rendezvous with them in twelve hours, gather as much information as you can about their ships and what weapons they carry. Long range scans should help a bit with that," He said and looked at Khyron, "you will provide what information you can".

"Of course," Khyron nodded, he knew if he could give the ThunderCats what they needed to know the xentori would be blown out of space before any suspicion could be aroused.

Lion-O nodded, pleased, "Good...you are all dismissed".

_________________  
Life is what you make it ,so make the most of it.


	11. Chapter 11

In Plain sight  
Chapter 11  
By Leanna

On the bridge of the ThunderCats battle cruiser the Claudus, Lion-O watched the main screen. "Penny for your thoughts" Tygra said appearing by the lions elbow.

"Oh, hey Tygra," Lion-O replied at the tiger's sudden appearance, "I didn't see you come in".

"I know, you were lost in thought," Tygra said and looked at the screen.

Lion-O kneaded his chin between his fingers, "Just thinking of a plan that will keep any loss of life down to a minimum, if it can be helped, I would rather not lose anyone on both sides. I don't want to go rushing in without a well thought out plan".

"A true sign of a good leader," the tiger nodded, "Khyron, has been most helpful in providing specs on their ships, their defence systems don't seem to be much different from ours".

"I don't know, Tygra," Lion-O said with a small touch of doubt in his voice, "there's just something about Khyron that bothers me" Lion-O admitted.

"Oh..How so?"

"You ever have that small voice in your head that tells you something's just not quite right?" Lion-O asked looking at his second in command.

"We all have at times" Tygra answered.

"Don't you think it's odd that Khyron would know everything about their ships?"

"Well he did say, he helped developed the weapon, so it would stand to reason he would know about the ships" Tygra said.

"But to know the ships weaknesses and strengths, wouldn't that be classified to only certain crew members?" Lion-O asked.

It was Tygra's turn to knead his chin in thought, "maybe," he said with a shrug.

"Wouldn't only the ships security, engineering crew and the main officers be privy to that kind of information? I mean only a handful of people know the weakness and strengths of the Claudus" Lion-O said thinking out loud.

"So what are you saying?" Tygra asked eyeing the lion.

"I'm saying that either, Khyron hasn't been completely honest with us concerning his role with this weapon, or he's hiding something else, we need to find out more about these people...Tygra I'm putting you in charge of that, go digging, see what you can find out" Lion-O said and turned his attention back to the main screen. "Inform Panthro and have him keep an eye on Khyron".

"Panthro's been doing that since he first arrived at the lair," Tygra said as a smirked crossed his lips.

Lion-O smiled slightly, "of course he has, silly me". The lion then stood and went to the comms, "Panthro, if you can pull yourself away from your engines, can you meet me in my quarters in ten minutes?"

The panther's deep voice came over the comms "you got it, Lion-O," he replied.

Lion-O turned to Tygra, "I'll leave you to your search, let me know as soon as you find anything out" he said and headed to his quarters.

As the panther left the engineering room, the engineering crew breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't that the panther was barking orders or giving them a hard time, he didn't have too, his reputation alone set the crew on edge. A few nearly jumped out of their own hides when the panther asked them questions, which seemed to amuse the big cat.

Panthro knocked on Lion-O's door; he walked in when the lion bid him permission to enter, "What's up?" Panthro asked as he walked in.

Lion-O was standing beside a small table, "please sit down," he said pointing to an over stuff couch.

"What's this all about?" Panthro asked taking a seat.

"I want your honest opinion about something" The lion said making a cup of herbal tea.

"Of course," Panthro said eyeing his leader.

"Tell me your thoughts about Khyron," Lion-O said taking his tea and sat down in the chair that matched the couch  
The big panther snorted with disgust, "I try not to think about him".

"You don't trust him do you?" Lion-O asked.

"Not an inch," Panthro answered, "he's hiding something".

"You think so too?" Lion-O stated, "Would you be upset if I questioned Leanna about Khyron?"

"No, I would like to hear the answers myself," Panthro answered.

"Maybe it would be better if you're out of comm. Sight, she might be willing to talk freely if she thinks you're not there," The lion said.

"You think she would tell you something, she wouldn't tell me?" Panthro asked.

Lion-o just arched a eyebrow, "umm, we're out in the middle of space, Khyron has no place to run if you blow your top...what do you think?"

"I think you know my wife too well" The big panther smirked.

"Ok, I'll get her on the comms, and you stay out of sight of the screen," Lion-O said and stood.

Panthro moved to the other side of the room out of the screens camera range as Lion-O placed the call home. A few minutes later, Leanna face filled the small screen. "Sorry to call so late Lea," Lion-O said knowing it was nearly 4am

"That's ok, Lion-O, I was up anyway with the twins, what's wrong? Has something happened? Is Panthro alright?" she asked  
knowing the ThunderCat lord wouldn't be calling at this ungodly hour if it wasn't important.

"No, no," Lion-O said putting up his hand, "Everything's ok, and your husband is just fine".

The lioness breathed a sigh of relief, "Don't scare me like that Red"

The lion couldn't help but smile, it had been a long time since she called him that nickname, "As you know we're about to confront the xentori and yet we know hardly anything about them...i was just wondering if Khyron spoke of them to you?"  
Leanna sat back in her chair and thought a moment, "no, actually he was pretty elusive about them, he hardly spoke about where he came from".

"Can you tell me what you know about Khyron?, you did spend over a year with him surely you can tell me something?," Lion-O asked and watched the lioness reaction, he seen her eyes instantly downcast, as a nervous look crossed her face.  
"Lea" Lion-O said and leaned closer to the screen, "its ok, you know you can talk to me," He said softening his voice, he was very aware the panther wasn't too far from him.

The lioness finally lifted her head, "all I know is he was always afraid to be seen, he never went outside in the daytime, he always went and got supplies late at night just before the shops closed, and never went inside a shop with out the hood of his cloak up".

"But why?..Thundera has many different aliens walking its streets, no one would take much notice of him" Lion-O said  
growing more suspicious.

Leanna just shrugged, "I honestly don't know Lion-O, then again I wasn't even aware of where or who I was at the time, I'm sure he had his reasons".

"What was he like around you and Kale?"

"He adored Kale, he treated him as if he was his own son" Leanna said.

Lion-O could hear a slight growl coming from behind him, but kept his eyes on the screen in front of him, "and what about you, I know he nursed you back to health, how was he with you?"

Again the lioness gaze fell to her lap, she knew she would be asked that question at one point in time; she was just glad the question came from Lion-O, "he was very kind to me" Was all she said.

Lion-o just sat watching her, his gaze never leaving her face, "Lea?" Lion-O said calmly, "That's not all is it?" she shook her head no.

The next words that came out of her mouth caused all hell to break loose, her eyes full of tears and fear lifted towards the screen, "there maybe a chance I am carrying his child"

"WHAT!!" Panthro roared in the background.

Lion-O's jaw dropped a second before the panther went into a rage; the chair the blue man had been sitting in went flying across the room. The shocked lioness didn't have a chance to speak before Panthro bolted out the door. "Lea, I'm sorry I," Lion-O tried to say, "I'll contact you later," he said knowing had to stop Panthro.

Cutting the channel Lion-O quickly went after the infuriated panther, "Tygra, we got trouble, I need your help, bring sedatives" Lion-O said into his comms, he knew what happened the last time Panthro was this angry, a man ended up dead.

Khyron lay on his bed lightly dozing listening to the quiet hum of the ships massive engines, he always did like being out in space, suddenly his door flew open causing him to jump and bolt off the bed. "YOU!" Panthro roared and in three steps he had the alien by the throat.

"Wha...what's going on?" Khyron rasped clawing at the panther's hand.

"I'll rip you apart with my bare hands," Panthro snarled and slammed the alien against the wall.

Khyron clawed at the panthers hand as he tried to gasp for breath. "Panthro stop," Lion-O ordered and put his arm around the panther's throat and tried to pull him off the alien.

"Back off Lion-O," Panthro growled and tried to hit the lion in the ribs with his free elbow.

Lion-O quickly took advantage and hooked his arm under the panthers and placed his hand on the back of his head, putting the panther in a head lock, it took all the lions strength to pull Panthro away from Khyron.

Khyron gasped as the air came rushing to his lungs; he slid down the wall, rubbing his bruised throat. Trying to keep the panther contain was like trying to stop a mountain size boulder from running down a steep hill, "Panthro, I said stop," Lion-O said a bit more firm. Lucky for him, it was Panthro himself who taught him the defensive hold he was now using.

"What the?" Tygra said as he came into the room.

"Thank jaga," Lion-O said, "You're going to have to knock him out," Lion-O said as his muscles strained and protested.

"You do and I will never speak to you again," Panthro snarled and once again tried to break the lion's hold.

Khyron quickly moved away from the three cats as Tygra took out a syringe from his pocket, "sorry old friend," He said and jabbed the needle in the panther's upper arm.

"Bastar...i'll.... kil," The panther snapped, but instantly was out cold before he could finish what he was going to say.

Keeping his hold on Panthro, Tygra grabbed the panther feet, the two men laid their unconscious friend on Khyrons bed. The alien just looked at them, "what was that all about?" Khyron asked.

"You have some very serious questions to answer, Khyron," Tygra said facing the alien," or would you prefer to be called warlord, or Khyron destroyer of worlds"

_________________  
Life is what you make it ,so make the most of it.


	12. Chapter 12

In plain sight

Chapter 12

By Leanna

Khyron stood facing Lion-O and Tygra; his light purple skin grew a shade paler. "Tygra?" Lion-O questioned.

Tygra crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze never leaving the aliens, "I did some searching as you asked. And it seems our friend here is a wanted warlord".

Lion-O just blinked, "well, wasn't expecting that kind of news"

"Apparently he was arrested and taken into custody and was on his way to trial, when he managed to escape," Tygra said, "Lion-O, this man is responsible for the deaths of millions of innocent people"

"It's all a lie," Khyron protested angrily.

"Oh really?" Lion-O said, "So why stay in hiding for over a year, never going out in the daylight, and when you did go outside, you always covered your face. Were you afraid of being recognized?" Lion-o said drawing himself up to his full height.

Khyron didn't answer he just set his jaw and stuck out his chin.

"So was it your plan all along to have us destroy the xentori so they wouldn't capture you and take you to trial?" Lion-O asked.

"I'm telling you it's all a lie, I'm not some kind of monster, if I was, would I have saved the life of his mate and son?" Khyron asked nodding to the unconscious panther on his bed.

The lion growled and his eyes narrowed, in a flash, his fist connected with Khyrons jaw, sending the alien back against the wall "you are to never make any sort of reference to Leanna again, understand me?"

Khyron rubbed his jaw and slowly picked himself up off the floor, "Tygra....wake Panthro up, he needs to hear this," Lion-o said.

"What ...no!" Khyron exclaimed and backed up against the wall.

"Then I would starting talking," Tygra replied.

Khyrons expression turned dark, "Yes, it's true....All of it. But they deserved to die," He spat, "they would no bend to my will and they had to be destroyed".

"What do you mean, bend to your will?" Lion-O asked, "And who are you to decide who lives or dies?"

"I was following orders of the Grand Duke....He is the leader and ruler of the xentori home world"

With a movement of his head, the lion nodded towards Panthro, "Tygra".

The tiger nodded and went over to the sleeping panther, reaching into his pocket he took another syringe and injected its contents into the panther's upper arm. A moment later the big blue cat groaned, "What the...you!" he growled glaring at the tiger, and then ran his hand over his forehead.

"Panthro, you need to hear this," Lion-o said as the panther slowly sat up on the bed.

"Yes," Panthro said glaring at the alien," I want to hear him explain himself and everything he's done," He snapped and started to stand.

"Panthro....easy," Tygra said standing in front of the blue cat.

Meantime on Thundera, Leanna still sat in front of the comms stunned, her face pale, her breathing rapid. When she heard and seen the panther's reaction to what she had confessed to Lion-O ,she felt as if her lungs were encased in ice, she couldn't breathe as panic set in.

She went to stand, then the room went completely black, when she opened her eyes she seem Pumyra leaning over her," Lea" she said calmly running a cool cloth down the lioness's cheek, "you're ok, your in the med bay".

The lioness looked around the room; she didn't even remember hitting the floor. Her throat was too dry to speak, "you fainted," the puma said, "Sele found you on the bedroom floor"

"I have to go," Leanna said trying to sit up.

"Go? ...go where?" Pumyra asked trying to steady the lioness.

"Get me a ship...now!" Leanna snapped and pulled the IV needle out of her arm.

"Leanna, what's wrong," Pumyra asked as the lioness got up and pushed past her.

"I have to go to him," She answered looking around confused.

"Him...Leanna ...you're not making any sense hun"

"I need to get to Panthro...now" she said more urgently.

"Lea.. You need to calm down a second and tell me what's wrong" Pumyra said taking the lioness by the shoulders and forcing her to look at her.

"I have to go," She said pulling away from the puma.

"Lea, you can't go, they're out in deep space by now. You'll never reach them" Pumyra called as the lioness bolted out the door

The lioness ran as fast as she could down the hallway, her bare feet not making a sound on the marble floor, she stopped into the nursery "Sele, wake the twins and get them ready to go"

"Do you realize what time it is?" Sele asked.

"I am very well aware of the time Sele, we have to get moving, and I'll explain when we get to the ship" Leanna said and ran to her room to change.

* * *

Panthro listened to the alien, he couldn't believe someone could be so cold and calculating, to be solely responsible for the death of millions, Panthro wondered how Khyron slept at night. Or did the man even have a conscious? "There is something that I have to know," Panthro said standing in front of Khyron, "did you know who Leanna was? I mean for months it was in all the papers and on the news, you had to of seen or heard something"

Both Tygra and Lion-O looked at the alien, Lion-O wondered the same thing, "I would answer him," Lion-O said crossing his arms over his chest.

Khyron regarded the three Thunderian males before he spoke, "I did see a photo of her a week after I found her, yes I knew who she was and I also knew she would be valuable to keep close...It was easy to build up a friendship, she really had no choice in the matter, I was keeping her alive... it was when she started having dreams of her life that I began to be concerned. How ever I knew the Xentori would soon find me, it was only a matter of time".

"So you used both her and us, in the hopes we would destroy the Xentori and hope your little secret didn't come out," Lion-O said with a scowl on his face.

"Basically....Yes," Khyron said with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

Lion-O just shook his head, "Tygra, contact the Xentori and tell them we have their prisoner and arrange for them to take him into custody"

A Smiled crossed Khyron's face, "It's not going to be that simple I'm afraid, see they think you're working for me and they will attack as soon as they get into weapons range, so you will have no other choice but to destroy them before they destroy you".

"I'm sorry Khyron, but we will not take innocent lives," Lion-O stated firmly.

Khyron lifted his chin arrogantly "then you will all die".

"How about I just kill him and toss his body out of the air lock," Panthro growled, "better yet, toss him out of the air lock alive and watch his head explode".

"Is it the fact that you're about to die that angers you, panther, or is it that your lovely wife has been to my bed," Khyron said tormenting the big cat even more.

Panthro roared and made a grab for the alien, "Panthro," Lion-O said as he and Tygra held the Panther back, "Don't, he's not worth it"

"Khyron, I would stop if I were you," Tygra warned as he held onto the Panther's arm tightly.

Khyron threw back his head and laughed, Lion-O growled and released Panthro and grabbed Khyron by the front of the shirt and lifted him off the ground, and hit the comms on the wall, "I need two guards down here to escort a prisoner to the brig," Lion-O said evenly.

Khyron just looked at the lion and smirked.


	13. Chapter 13

In plain sight

Chapter 3

By Leanna

Deep in the regions of space, a few million light-years from the planet of Thundera, a small armada of xentori ship's began to drop out of hyper-space; numbering a dozen in total with enough fire power to obliterate an entire solar system within hours. Like a pack of hunters, they were searching for their prey; all their sensors reading lead them to the outer rim of Thunderian space. The group of ship went into search mode and entered Thunderian space. Like a pack of wolves they followed the scent.

Just on the outskirts of the city, a place know as the waterfront district the alien made his way back to his hiding spot with three bags of supplies. He stopped and looked a round, before ducking into a dark alley and climbing up two sets of stairs of an old abandoned building. Balancing one bag against the side of the wall and his hip, he reached out and opened the door; grabbing the bag once again he quickly ducked inside.

He walked down the short hall and gently tapped three times on the door, two short taps followed by a pause then the third tap before he opened the door and went inside. This was to let the woman inside know it was him and that he was back.

"Nesa?" he called quietly as he went into what served as the kitchen and set the bags of supplies down.

He smiled when the woman appeared, "I have gotten everything you asked for" he said taking the supplies out of the bags.

"Thank you Khyron," Nesa smiled reaching for another bag.

"No, no, I'll get that, you go care for your boy" Khyron said shooing the woman away.

"He's sleeping, what am I to do, stand over him and watch him sleep all night?" she said with a snort flipping her long ebony hair over her back.

Khyron looked at her and chuckled, hard to believe this was the same woman who was near death when he found her a year ago. He would have never of known she was even there if it hadn't of been for the sound of a child crying that caught his attention. When he managed to escape his doomed ship, he was transported safely on the ground seconds after the ship crashed into the mountain. Standing stunned and dishearten that his only mode of transportation had just gone up into a giant ball of fire, he plopped down on the ground and just watched the ship as it burned. As he watched, he cocked his head to one side; he thought he heard something in the distance. He knew it wasn't an injured animal. Curiosity got the better of him. He picked himself up off the ground and walked in the direction the sound was coming from.

As he got closer he realized the sound was that of a small child, a very small child. He started running towards the sound, not knowing what to expect, he stopped dead in his tracks, there laying in the dirt on it's side was a seat of some kind, in the seat , a wailing infant. Khyron dropped to his knees and gently turned the seat upright, he went to reach for the infant but quickly pulled his hand back when it encounter a very strong force field It was the force field that saved the infants life.

Who ever had invented such a device was a genius. Not only did it keep the child in the seat, it also protected it from injuries.

Perplexed as to how to free the infant, it suddenly hit him, if there was a child, then the mother couldn't be far away.

Getting to his feet, he quickly scanned the area. A hundred feet away he saw the burning remains of a ground transport vehicle. Running over, he looked through the flames, but didn't see anyone, if the child got thrown from the vehicle, perhaps the mother did too. Once again he scanned the surrounding area, and then he saw a figure lying in a heap on the ground near the edge of a crop of bushes, he ran over and once again leaned down and examined the figure, when he gently turned the figure over he seen it was a female, probably the child's mother. He placed his fingers on her neck, she had a weak pulse and her breathing was shallow, but she was alive, but barely. It was getting dark and he knew he had to help these two; after all it was probably his fault that they had been involved in an accident and he couldn't stand the thought of taking two innocent lives.

Now he had a slightly bigger problem, how was he going to carry an injured female and a child that was stubbornly held in a seat?. He thought a moment and went back over to the child, there had to be a way to lower the force field with out causing any harm to the infant. He looked at the back of the seat and saw what looked like a touch plate. He reached out with his hand and touched it and frowned when nothing happened. He was sure this was how the force field was to be removed. Then he got an idea. Picking up the seat he walked over to the unconscious woman, taking her hand he placed it against the touch plate. To his delight the force field lowered, he unfastened the safety belts that held the crying child in place and gently picked it up.

Checking the infant over he found it had no injuries, it was just frightened. He cradled the infant in his arms trying to calm it down, but the child was too upset to be consoled by a stranger. Khyron crawled over to the woman and laid the child on her chest. "There you go little one," he said as the infant laid its face against the woman's chest and seemed to calm a bit.

Khyron took off his shirt, slipped it gently under the female; he securely tied the infant to its mother and gently picked up the injured woman, once his precious load was cradled in his strong arms, he headed away from the crash sight.

That was a year ago, the woman who he had named Nesa had recovered from her injuries nicely even though she still bore many scars that may never go away, but she was still in his opinion beautiful. It had taken months for her to recover from her injuries; she had only started walking around a few months ago as a result of both ankles being shattered, he knew she was a thunderian, but wasn't exactly sure of which clan she came from. He didn't know enough about these people to tell the difference between many of the clans, and her son just confused him more. He looked somewhat like her, but with light grey skin and different body markings, but it was the eyes that confirmed the boy was hers; he had the same black hair and dark green eyes.

"Khyron, you're doing it again," Nesa said crossing her arms over her chest.

Khyron blinked, "sorry. Doing what?"

"Staring at me," Nesa said moving her long bangs forward to hide the large burn scar on the right side of her face.

"No, no....I was just thinking," He said capturing her hand between his.

"Khyron, something troubles you," She said running her finger of her free hand down his light lilac color cheek and tucking a strand of his long dark silver hair behind his rounded ear. He looked at her, his violet eye spoke volumes even though not one word passed his lips.

"We must move," he said after a moment of silence, "I fear, we are not safe here any longer".

"Were you followed?" Nesa asked, her eyes darting towards the door.

"No...It's not that," He said with a sigh and released the woman's hand. He walked out of the small kitchen and sat down on an old overstuff chair, the material was ripped and thread bare in places from years of use.

"What is it then?" Nesa asked following him.

"They are coming for me," he said raising his head, "I can feel them getting closer".

"Ok then, we'll leave if it will make you feel safer".

"No, Nesa, we will not be moving, I will be moving," Khyron said with a nod of his head.

"What!!...no you can't leave me here!" Nesa said trying not to panic. "We can find help"

"Nesa," Khyron said gently pulling the woman down n the arm of the chair, "We've been over this...no one can help".

The woman scowled and stood and stomped her foot on the floor, "I refuse to believe that" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've been reading too much into your dreams again Nesa," Khyron said shaking his head.

"How do you know they aren't some kind of memories," Nesa said.

"What? That there are a group of warriors with supernatural powers and strength, who combat evil," Khyron said rolling his eyes, "Not likely".

"No. Not just a group of warriors, this planets protector," Nesa said rubbing her forehead, "we need to find this planets ruler and tell them of the danger they maybe facing".

"NO!" Khyron half shouted, bolting to his feet causing the woman to nearly fall off the arm of the chair.

"Would you rather see millions of innocent people slaughter? Could you live with the fact that million will die and you could have prevented it by stop being so damn stubborn and seeking help?" the woman said calmly.

"Me being stubborn, that's rich, coming from you," Khyron said looking down at the thunderian female.

"It kept me alive didn't it?" she said with a slight smirk.

Khyron smiled and planted a soft kiss on the woman forehead, "please, Khyron," Nesa pleaded, "It's time to come out of hiding and tell these people what danger they are in".

"Do you really think anyone will listen?" He asked putting his arm around the woman's shoulder.

"Yes, of course I do....I have a good feeling about this" She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Who will we seek out?" He asked hugging her gently.

"The place in my dream," She said raising her head, "the large stone cat in the center of the city"  
"Stone cat?" He questioned.

"A large fortress that sits in the middle of the city, the eyes of the great lion's head always watching for danger".  
"That's where we must go?"

"Yes," Nesa nodded confidently, "I can almost feel it calling to me, we must go there"

"If it is a fortress, it will be hard to get into," Khyron said kneading his chin in thought.

"I will go with you, I don't think they would turn away a fellow thunderian" Nesa nodded.

Khyron couldn't say no. There was a brightness in her eyes he had never seen before. "Alright, we go in the morning at first light"

The woman squealed with delight and hugged him even tighter, "thank you," She said with a huge smile, "you won't be sorry, I promise".

"Let's go to bed and get some rest," he smiled back and took her hand.

The next morning the great thunderian city woke with its usual hustle and bustle, as shop owners hurried to open up and get ready for the day ahead. Khyron looked out the window at the streets below; this would be his first trip outside during the daylight hours. He glanced over at the sleeping form curled up on the mattress; he was doing this for her and the population of this planet. Looking back out the window he took a deep breath and sighed. He had no choice, the people of this planet were in grave danger, the least he could do was warn them, and maybe they could evacuate some of the population off the planet before the xentori arrived.

His train of thought was interrupted by a pair of soft warm hand circling around his waist, "you haven't changed your mind have you?" Nesa asked resting her cheek on his bare back.

Khyron smiled and gently patted her hand," no, no....it's just well I don't go out in the day time much".

"Why is that?" Nesa asked.

"It's the sun..It hurts my skin, your sun is much brighter then where I'm from" Khyron explained.

Nesa was about to speak when she heard her son in the other room stirring, "Tal is awake and will want breakfast," she said.  
"You go tend to him, I will cook us something" Khyron said sending the woman off.

*~*~*  
The smell of Snarfs famous birbil fruit pancakes wavered in the air and drifted down the hall drawing all the ThunderCats into the dining room with its intoxicating smell.

Lion-O looked around the table at his friends and smiled, he had the feeling today was going to be a good day. They were going to take a few of the new ships out for a test run after lunch that the panther had been working so hard on over the past year. Even Panthro wore a slight smile, which was a good sight too see, the lion thought. It was good to see his old friend in a somewhat good mood.

"So Panthro," Lion-O said. "You have everything ready for this afternoon?"

"Just a few last minute checks and we'll be good to go," the big mechanic nodded.

"Can't wait to take one of those up myself," Lion-O said with a grin, "you and Tygra have done one hell of a job".

"We'll find out after the performance tests how well we've done," Tygra said with a nod.

"With you two working together on this project I can be assured, you've both done really well," Lion-o replied.

As the ThunderCats sat around talking and finishing their morning meal, two figures approached the enormous fortress. As soon as the mighty stone cat came into view, Nesa's heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat.

"Are you alright?" Khyron asked putting a hand on her cloaked shoulder.

"Yes," Nesa said quietly pulling her hood further up over her head to hide her face. Truth was, just seeing the magnificent stone cat made her go weak in the knees, she felt a wave of dizziness as hundreds of faces flashed in her mind. She had the feeling she had been inside the massive stone structure before.

"Nesa," Khyron said breaking the woman's silence, "are you sure you're alright? We can come back another time".

"No we will not," the woman said grabbing his hand and heading for the massive steps.

The ThunderCats had finished their breakfast and headed off to their perspective jobs of the day, Lion-O was in his office, looking over a large stack of paper work that needed to be read over and signed. As he sat reading a long boring document a quiet knock came to his door.

"Yes," he said looking up from the paper.

"Sir," one of the thunder guard said opening the door, "we have visitors coming"

"We do?" Lion-O said and lifted himself up out of his chair and went to the window that over looked the courtyard. He looked and seen two cloaked figures walking up the steps. The lion turned back to the guard, "find out what they want".

"Yes sir," the guard nodded and quickly left.

The mighty lion returned to his desk and waited for the guards report.

Nesa stood staring at the large red and black cat symbol that was painted on the door; her fingers reached out and gently touched the cold steel door, tracing her fingers over the black cats head. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door suddenly opened.

"Can I help you?" The guard asked eyeing the two.

"We must speak with your leader," Khyron said in a low even voice, "it's a matter of life and death".

"Isn't it always," the guard said rolling his eyes.

"Listen green horn, if you want to keep your job, you will take us," Nesa suddenly barked with in an authortive voice, making the guard instantly pay attention.

"Yes, ma'am," The guard quickly nodded and allowed then inside.

Khyron looked at her with a surprised grin, "where did that come from?" he whispered.

"I have no idea," The woman said with a shrug as they followed the guard inside "but it worked".

Khyron lowered the hood of his cloak and waited as the guard lead them to a large oak door and quietly knocked, "I'll wait out here," Nesa said, "Tal is getting restless," She said trying to keep a hold of the squirming boy in her arms.

"He'll be fine," Khyron nodded as the guard opened the door.

"My lord, these people wish to speak to you".

"Let them in," Lion-O said standing up and walked around his desk.

Khyron put his arm around Nesa and went inside the massive room. This room was truly meant for someone of great importance, from the large book case that lined one wall to the large sofa that sat on the other side of the room to the massive oak desk that stood in front of the window. The man standing in front of the large desk regarded them with a kind patient smile, which automatically put him at ease.

"Sir," Khyron said clearing his throat, "please forgive the early morning intrusion, but there is something I must tell you".

"Please, call me Lion-O, "the lion said gesturing to two empty chairs, "and you are?"

"I am Khyron, and this is my wife Nesa," he said nodding to the woman standing beside him.

Lion-O walked around his desk and took his seat, "Please sit down"

The two sat in the chairs across from the mighty lion. "Now..What is it you have to tell me?"

Khyron ran a nervous hand through his dark silver hair, "you are all in grave danger"

Lion-O sat back in his chair and looked at the strangers in front of him" Oh? How so"

"There is the possibility of a large alien attack force on its way here," Khyron blurted out a little bit louder then he intended.

The lion just blinked, "how do you know this?"

"I just do," Khyron said regretting the way he just blurted it out.

"Tell me of this attack force," Lion-o said sitting back willing to at least listen to the man.

As Khyron spoke, the lion glanced at the hooded female and the child that squirmed on her lap. The lion put up his hand for Khyron to stop for a second. "You may set the child down," Lion-O said to the woman, "he can't hurt anything in here" when Nesa set the boy down Khyron continued to explain what he knew about the xentori.

Life is what you make it ,so make the most of it.


End file.
